A New Jersey Summer of Love? new title
by briOTHfan07
Summary: Miley stewart is an ordinary girl that is until she becomes Hannah Montana. Mandy is the new girl and family friend of the Jonas Brothers. Miley and Mandy quickly become best friends. An rest of summary is inside please R
1. Trailer Coming Soon

**Trailer **

**Miley Stewart is an ordinary girl, that is until she puts on her blonde wig and transforms into America's Sweetheart Hannah Montana**

**Mandy is the new girl from New Jersey, what nobody knows is she is a family friend of the Jonas brothers.**

**Miley and Mandy become best friends.**

**Mandy invites Miley to come spend the summer with her in New Jersey.**

**Little does miley know that she will be coming face to face with 3 amazing guys.**

**Will Romance Bloom? **

**Will Friendships fall? **

**Will the Jonas Brothers find out she's Hannah?**

**Will Mandy?**

**and what about Lilly and Oliver?**

**Relationships are not set in stone yet if you have any preference let me know.**

**Oh and review i'm not gonna continue this story til i know people will read it.**

**Thanks Guys**

**BRI!**


	2. Welcome to Malibu

**A/N: My friend and I had an idea...just to let you know these ships aren't final i repeat not final they will get switched around for good later. Oh ya and i don't own Hannah Montana or anything else except the plot and well thats not all mine either R&R please it makes me update faster- BRI!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My name is Miley Stewart and to a select few i am known as America's sweetheart Hannah Montana.

Tomorrow school starts. I can't wait for this semester to end then summer will begin.

"Hey Ollie! Are you ready for school to start again?" I said kissing him as he walked up! Yup thats right me and the donut. Not quite sure how it happened but it did.

"Of course i'll get to see you everyday" Awwww...

"Can you believe this is the last semester of our sophomore year. We are gonna be Juniors next year!" I said pausing. "Well I have to go home for dinner i'll text ya later kay love you Oliver!" I said quickly pecking his lips and ran off skipping in the direction of my house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mandy's POV)

So this is malibu? It's so different from the eest coast not a bad different though.

I had just moved here from New Jersey. My mom and dad said they needed a change. Why this change had to come in the middle of my senior year baffled me. I had to leave everything behind my school, my house, and my 3 best friends.

At the moment i was walking down the beach just getting familiar with the places. I came up to this place called Rico's it seemed like this is the place where everyone hangs out.

"Hello, what can i get for you?" Said the blonde haired, blue eyed boy behind the counter. He was actually pretty cute and looked like he had a goofy side. Goofy was my type I mean my ex boyfriend was Joe Jonas. You can't get much goofier than that if you tried.

I put on my best flirty smile and replied "just a water please"

"You got it. so i've never seen you around here?" He said flirting back.

"Well, actually, I just moved here from New Jersey. My family needed a change."

" Oh well welcome to malibu" He said handing me my water "My name's Jackson"

"Mandy, nice to meet you! So what is there to do here in malibu besides the beach?" I said hoping he would ask me out

"Well there's a bowling center not far from here"

"Really?? I love bowling I used to go with my best friends in new Jersey every weekend!!"** (A/N: Not sure if this is true we'll just pretend it is k lol)**

"Well maybe i can show it to you tomorrow?" He said throwing me a very flirty smile

"Jackson...are you asking me out?" I said trying to look shocked before I finally busted out laughing. He looked at me with a strange face.

"Of course i will Jackson. I get out of school at like 3 I think we can go anytime after that."

"Ok sounds good how about 7?" he said hopefull

"We got a date" I said giggling. Maybe Malibu wouldn't be so bad after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay i'm just trying this out if you don't like it leave a review and tell me and I may change it. please remember that these pairings may not last long especially the moliver we have more plans for Miley mainly including a very cute jobro. which one you'll have to wait to find out. Again R&R please**


	3. New Jersey Here we come

**A/N: Okay so this is the rewritten chapter, Since i find this part of the story hard to write i'm gonna skip 6 months ahead to june. Hope you like R&R please oh and any ideas or suggestions i'd like to hear Thanks Guys BRI!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Miley's POV)

Summer is finally here.

A lot has changed since January.

I"m officially single now. We mutually decided we were better off as friends. Him and Lilly are now together and I'm so happy for them.

I have a new best friend her name is mandy. We are inseperable literally. She happens to be dating Jackson of all people. But they seem perfect for each other. They just graduated.

Hannah's not currently on tour. I do concerts everyonce in awhile but i'm just mostly recording my 3rd album. Oh ya and mandy doesn't know about me being Hannah. I'm sure i'll have to tell her eventually.

And Speaking of Mandy she invited Jackson and I to spend the summer with her in New Jersey. I'm so excited. We actually leave tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy's POV

I was driving to Jackson's house to pick him and Miley up before we head to the Airport. Those 2 better be ready we are already running late as it is.

I convinced my mom to let me spend the summer in New Jersey before i go to college so i can see my best friends. My mom rented us a condo for about 2 months so we would have a place to live. I just hope everyone likes Jackson and Miley. I'm sure they will but ya never know.

Finally, I pulled up to the driveway, and walked into the house. I don't even bother knocking its seriously like my second home i'm over here so much.

"Jackson! Miley! Hurry up we're already running late!" I shouted up the stairs.

I then heard something like someone running and the 2 appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hey beautiful!" Jackson said giving me a kiss.

"Guys! I love you but please not in front of me! Hey best friend!" She said hugging me.

Jackson and I just laughed.

"Mandy I'm so excited! Your gonna show me where all the cute guys hang out right?" she said winking.

"Of course!" Jackson looked at me with eyebrows raised. "I just can't look at any of them cause i already found the cutest of them all" I said looking at him very innocently.

I think i saw Miley throw up a little in her mouth. I had to literally make my self not laugh.

"Okay lets go guys" We got in the car and headed to the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay this was just a filler chapter and to make up for my very crappy other one which will never be seen again hope you liked. i'm writing the next chapter right now and should post it sometime tonight. It will be the start of their New Jersey adventure and the JOBROS will be making their debut yay. **


	4. yyyour?

**A/N: Okay the Jobros have appeared kinda. just read and when your done review I love getting reviews it helps me write faster. I still need a name for this story so if anybody has a name they like leave it in a review. now on to the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3- Y-y-your?**

**New Jersey Airport.**

**(Mandy's POV)**

"OMJonas!" This place is Ha-uge!"Miley screamed.

"I know Miley." I said laughing.

We headed to baggage claim to get our stuff. It took forever I swear our bags were like the last ones off.

"Mandy, Miley. Come on lets go get a cab" Jackson said heading to the door

"Don't worry about it Jackson. I already have a ride for us. Plus my mom rented us a car too. My friends are gonna take us home for now though" I said excitedly reaching for his hand.

"Oh great now I'll really be the only guy" He said trying to look disappointed.

I tried not to laugh as I thought he couldn't possibly be more wrong.

Miley went and sat down on her bag closing her eyes she looked like she hadn't slept in days.I was about to join her when I heard someone yell my name.

"Mandy? Mandy where are you?"

"I'm over here" I shouted jumping up and down while waving my hands. I'm sure I looked pretty stupid but i could careless at the moment.

I finally saw him through a break in the crowd and sprinted towards him. He stopped and grabbed me in a hug.

"Sorry I'm late we got stuck at the studio." He said looking sincere.

"It's all good. I'm just happy to see you. Where's Nick and Joe." I said looking around for them.

"Oh they had to go home afterwards. They said to tell you sorry and that they'll see you at dinner."

"Dinner? What dinner?" I said confused.

"The one joe was supposed to tell you about. But I'm guessing he didn't"

"That would be correct" I said laughing

"Well then my mom wants to invite you and your friends to dinner tonight" He said smiling.

"We would love too! I can't wait to see your mom"

"Mandy?" Jackson asked while walking up. He grabbed my hand. I squeezed harder as he smiled.

Kevin looked at me like he was expecting something from me.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Kevin's POV) **

I was talking to Mandy when this random guy came up and held her hand but she didn't pull away. I looked at her searching for an answer.

"Jackson this is one of my best friends. Kevin. Kevin, this is my boyfriend Jackson!" She said with a genuine smile on her face. She looked really happy.

UH-OH Joe isn't gonna be happy about this. He planned on making this summer the summer he gets Mandy back.

"Nice to meet you Jackson" I said shaking his hand "How long have you two been together?" I asked curiously.

"Exactly 6 months tomorrow"She said looking up at him smiling. He looked down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mandy, Jackson! What have i told you about doing that in front of me?" She said busy on her phone. She finished the text closed her sidekick and looked up it then hit her who I was. "Y-y-your ke-kevin Jonas from the Jonas Brothers."

"Miley this is Kevin, Kevin this is Miley my best friend and Jackson's sister."Mandy said introducing us.

"Mandy how come you never told me you knew them huh?"

"I don't know it never came up"

"Wait so your like Mandy from like the song?" She asked intrigued now.

"Yes this is the infamous Mandy." I said walking up to her and giving her a hug. "Nice to meet you Miley"

I then stepped back. She was probably about Nick's age and looked awfully familiar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay that was the 3rd chapter. Will Kevin put the pieces together? And How will Joe react when he sees Mandy with Jackson? Review please. Oh i don't plan on having much Oliver and Lilly except for an occasional phone call here and there. But if anyone wants to write A MEANWHILE BACK IN MALIBU thing email it to my email on my page and if i like it i'll ask you to write more and i'll fit them into my story. **

**POLL: Who would you rather see together?**

**Blue for Miley and Nick**

**Green for Miley and Joe**

**Brown for Joe and Mandy**

**Red for Jackson and Mandy **

**White for Kevin and Mandy**

**I want input thanks Guys BRI!**


	5. Introductions

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been awhile since i've updated I've been really busy. I really appreciate all the reviews. and now on to the chapter.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
(Nick's POV)

"Mom We're home I yelled as I walked in the door. I headed into the kitchen and gave her a kiss. While Joe just plopped himself down on a chair and said sup.

"Joseph Nicholas, how was the studio?" she said continuing to make dinner.

"Oh ya know the studio. We started recording move on." Joe said uninterested.

"Oh sounds exciting. You guys better go upstairs and get cleaned up Kevin just called and said that they were leaving the airport."

"Gotta run." Joe shouted halfway up the stairs.

My mom and I just stood there laughing.

"Well I better get changed mom see ya at dinner." I said heading towards the stairs.

"Ok be down in an hour.

I walked up the stairs and past Joe's room. I could hear Hannah Montana blasting full blast through the speakers in his room. Man he is like obsessed with her. You should see his room its like Hannah central. If he were to ever meet her he'd probably faint.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An Hour Later.

(Miley's POV)

I am currently sitting in the front seat of kevin's car. I'm listening to my ipod to try and drown out all the mushy mushy I love you stuff coming from the back seat. Wow this is gonna be an interesting two months. All of a sudden the car stopped and I looked at Kevin. "I'm guessing we're here?"

"That would be correct." Kevin said. "Come on let's grab your bags and head inside."

Jackson was already at the trunk getting Mandy and his suitcases, poor guy. It looks like Mandy packs more stuff than I do.

I walked to Mandy and started laughing at Jackson's feeble attempts to pull the suitcases out of the back of the car.

"Honey? What the heck do you have in here rocks?" He said in between grunts.

"Oh no, no rocks. Boulders." She said cracking up.

As soon as Jackson, with the help of Kevin, got the bags out...nevermind scratch that after Kevin got the bags out we went inside.

"Mom we're here." He yelled putting my bags down by the couch.

"Hey Kevin, Mandy it's been a really long time. it took some getting used to you not being here everyday." She said laughing and then giving each of them a hug. "So who are your guests honey?"

"Well this is Miley, and this" She said grabbing Jackson's hand and pulling him close to her "is Jackson my boyfriend."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Joe's POV)

"Mom we're here" I heard Kevin yell from downstairs.

I looked at my reflection one last time before heading out of my room. My stomach was doing flip flops just thinking about seeing mandy after all these months. In a matter of minutes our relationship could be starting all over again. I got to the top of the stairs and stood where no one could see me. I just wanted to look at her for a moment.

"and this...is Jackson My boyfriend." She said as she pulled him close and hugged him.

This can not be happening. I know we are meant to be together at least that's what everyone says. I calmly walk down the stairs even though on the inside i'm falling apart. As I round the corner I hear an EEP!! and see a young brunette with beautiful blue eyes.  
Mandy turns around to see what all the fuss is about. When a small smile creeps across her frace.

"Joseph? I've missed you so much. Come here I want you to meet everybody." She drug me to where the dude was first.

"This is Jackson my boyfriend" She said biting her lip nervously "And this is my very best friend Miley!"

"Hi" She squeaked out.

"Nice to meet you all." I said continuing to stand there very awkwardly.

"Nick get down here please" yelled Mrs. Jonas. "We have guests."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Miley's POV)

I can not believe that Joe Jonas. The cute funny one is standing right in front of me. He's even better looking in person.

"Nick get down here please. We have guests."

Oh wow and here i was about to meet Nick the cute sensitive one. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him. Wait til I tell Lilly and Oliver. They will never believe me EVER.

I heard a door shut and there he appeared at the top of the steps. I think my heart actually stopped beating. He wasn't just cute he was gorgeous.

He walked straight to Mandy and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He then shook Jackson's hand and Mandy informed him that he was her boyfriend.

I think i actually saw Joe Jonas cringe at the word boyfriend. Did he still have feelings for Mandy?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw him in the corner of my eye headed in my direction.

He gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek and I just about fainted. He smelt really good too. I mean it wasn't like i was smelling him or anything.

"Hi I'm Miley" I mumbled turning red. I wonder if he has this effect on every girl he meets.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Nick's POV)

When i walked down the stairs I was not expecting to see a guy and a young pretty brunette. I had thought that they would have been older girls like Mandy tends to befriend. I could see that was at least what Joe had been hoping for. But I have to say I was pleasently surprised.

"Well we will eat in about half an hour when Frankie and Mr. Jonas get here okay guys." Said Mrs. Jonas "Joe why don't you show Jackson to his room. and Nick you can show Mandy and her friend Miley. I'm gonna finish setting the table."

I looked at Joe who looked anything but pleasant. As long as he didn't kill Jackson by the end of the night i will consider it a sucess. I on the other hand couldn't wait to get this summer started.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: okay so i know nothing exciting really happened at all. but this chapter just had to get out of the way. Please Review. I'll love you guys forever. and sorry if this chapter wasn't that long i'm really trying lol Thanks BRI!  
oh ya nd i don't own anything thing at all. No Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers even though i really wish I did or the ipod or anything else that i can't think of.**


	6. Joe's obsession, Miley's secret and more

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile school is overwhelming at the moment and i've had sort of a writers block this is kind of a filler chapter til I decide what I want to happen next. and now on to the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Joe's POV)**

I had to show Jackson, Mandy's _Boyfriend, _to his room! What was my mom thinking? She knows I want Mandy back so she sends me with her boyfriend. That woman makes no sense sometimes. I stood there thinking while Jackson slowly picked up his bags and walked up to me.

"I'm ready whenever you are" He said interrupting my thoughts.

"OK then follow me" I said mumbling loser under my breath. I don't think he heard me at least he didnt act like he did. I know it was a little harsh but I couldn't help feeling resentment towards him. although he technically did nothing. I was the one who broke up with Mandy. I was the one who had her and let her go. He's the one who realized how great and amazing she was and went after her. Where as I didn't realize how wonderful she was till she was gone. Yes this whole predictament was all on my shoulders.

We walked up the stairs and into the empty guest room that just so happened to be next door to my room.

"Wow you guys have such a nice house." He said trying to make conversation.

"Oh gee thanks, So how long have you and Mandy been together?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's gonna be 6 months tomorrow. We are gonna go out for dinner. While Miley...well i'm not sure what miley will do?" He said with excitement in his voice. It was then that i could tell he loved her. And as much as i hate to admit, Mandy looks like she loves him too. So I am not gonna try to break them up. But if something...Happens to go wrong. You can bet I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Not that i'm hoping something will go wrong.

"That's a long time. Where did you guys meet?"

"Well it was the first day she got to Malibu, I was working and we got to talking. I invited her to go bowling since she said she used to go every weekend over here. With I'm guessing you and your brothers?"

"That would be correct. Kevins actually the pro everyone else does it just for fun." I said smiling remembering those days "Maybe we can go this weekend if you guys aren't busy."

"That would be cool. I'll ask Mandy and Miley tho. I'm sure they will. I think we will become good friends I wasnt sure at first cuz you kind of blew me off. But you don't seem that bad now"

"Ya sorry about earlier. Well I'll let you get unpacked" I said walking out the door to my room.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Miley's POV)**

EEP! I can not believe i'm going to be sleeping in the same house as the Jonas Brothers. I'll be sharing the same bathroom, eating from the same table, and watching the same television. This is so exciting! I know I sound a lot like one of the crazy fan girls and well i am. I just know how to control my urges to yell Omgosh its the Jonas Brothers.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Mandy said walking up.

"Umm... ya of course why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you had this funny little grin on your face and I think i even heard you EEP and something about omgosh its the Jonas Brothers." She said starting to laugh.

"Oh Wow did I say all that stuff out loud? Shit!" I said as my face turned a bright red.

"Yes you did but don't worry I think I was the only one that heard it thankfully. Otherwise Nick, Kevin, and Joe might think you are crazy fan girls. and you better not be." She said a smile creeping on her face.

"Well Mandy I totally am I just usually control them a whole lot better." I said laughing really loud.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Nick's POV)**

I was picking up Mandy and Miley's bag of the floor when I heard this really loud laugh. I turned around to see where it was coming from. Miley? Man her laugh is one of a kind and very contagious. I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as I did she looked at me and turned a bright red.

"Whats so funny?" She said curiously.

"Nothing" I said instantly stopping

"Okay then" She said smiling

Man that smile was contagious too. I could feel one creeping across my face. I was starting to fall for miley and I was falling hard.

Mandy just gave me a what-is-wrong-with-you-today look and I couldn't help but laughing.

"Well lets get going so you guys can unpack a bit before dinner." I said starting up the stairs and in the direction of my room because they would be staying next door to me.

As we got closer to the landing you could hear the faint voice of Hannah Montana playing from Joe's room, His door was halfway open and his millions of Hannah posters were now visible for Mandy and Miley to see. I started laughing man that boy really has it bad. I turned to look at Mandy and Miley.

Mandy had this amused look on her face. While Miley had this...I don't really know how to explain it. Her eyebrows were raised, her jaw was dropped and she looked like she was gonna faint any moment. I just stood there looking at her. Mandy turned around to look when she saw me staring.

"Miley? Are you okay? You don't look so good." She said heading her way over to her. we were now right in front of Joe's room.

Jackson was heading out of the guest room when he saw Miley and walked towards her. He turned around when he got to her to see what she had been looking at. When all of a sudden he bursted out laughing like i've never seen everyone laugh.

That seemed to knock Miley out of her trance "What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"No reason" everyone said in unision.

"Well are you gonna show us to our room or are we gonna stand here all day?"

"Right this way" I said leading them to the door, putting their bags inside and heading back to my room.

"See ya in a bit" yelled Mandy as I quickly retreated to my room.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Mandy's POV)**

Okay Miley was acting pretty weird in the hallway. It was pretty funny tho to see all those Hannah posters on Joe's wall. Who knew he had a secret obsession.

As soon as Nick left I began questioning Miley.

"Miley are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it in the hallway a minute ago. She looked like she was contemplating what to say and how to say it. She seemed to be arguing with herself over and over again in her head. When finally her mouth opened and she began to speak.

"Well you see Mandy..." She said studdering kind of nervously.

"Go on Miley your my best friend you can tell me anything" I said encouraging her i was interested in what was so important and what was making her so nervous. I've never seen her like this.

"Well I just got kinda freaked out when I saw all those pictures on the wall in Joe's room" I couldn't help but thinking back to that moment and laughing then I was interested in wondering why she was freaked out I mean there were just pictures of some famous celebrity.

"hmm... why would that freak you out? I mean everyone has a secret celebrity crush joe's just happens to be Hannah Montana. Why? I have no idea I mean she's okay I guess."

As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth and into the room I could feel the tension rising. Miley didn't look very happy she almost looked hurt.

"Well Mandy I was freaked out because I-I I'm H-Hannah Montana."She finally studdered out.

It all suddenly made perfect sense. The freaking out at the sight of Joe's room, Jackson laughing, and why she looked so hurt at my words about how Hannah was just mediocre. Guilt instantly flushed through my body. I felt so bad for her because of what I said.

"M miley? I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. I had no Idea!"

"I know and thats my fault I should have told you earlier, but I was afraid of how you would react to it." She said cutting me off before I could finish.

"Miley I understand why you did it?" I said instantly

"Great so if Joe ever finds out he's gonna become obsessed with me I have a feeling and Nick he probably thinks I'm crazy." I said with my hands in my face.

"Your probably right about Joe by the look of his room and Nick he might just surprise you. I can tell he already likes you." I said grinning

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Miley I've known these boys forever I can read them like a well read book." I said so sure of myself.

After that we started unpacking. I have a major feeling this is gonna be an interesting summer. I wonder if Miley and Nick will ever get together. and how Joe will react when and If he finds out Miley is Hannah Montana. And I can't wait till mine and Jacksons dinner anniversary date tomorrow night. This was already shaping up to be the best summer of my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: okay so there's the chapter Mandy finally knows Miley's secret. I figured she should be the first to know cuz of how close she is to Miley. The next chapter will probably involve Mandy and Jackson's anniversary dinner date and some NILEY. I have another poll!**

**Who do you think should be the first of the Jonas Brothers to know Miley's Secret and how should they find out? Please please please review I'll love you guys forever and who knows maybe you'll get a quicker update! EEK I have to go finish my paper and astronomy project! They are already late as it is Ugh School!**

**P.S. You should be proud of me that was my longest chapter ever lol**


	7. Some Niley, A date and a whole lot more

**A/N: Oh wow I want to thank everyone for the great ideas on how everyone finds out. I'm gonna use a couple of them but not necessarily with the people they were mentioned with I already know which order they are going to find out in which most people agree with. So any way he's the next chapter oh and please please please review. Oh my gosh I'm begging for reviews how sad am I lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Miley's POV)**

I woke up early this morning. The sun was shining slightly through the curtains of the window in Mandy and I's room. Last night was amazing! Frankie is hilarious he had me cracking up laughing. Joe and Frankie also treated us to a wrestling match in their bedroom and well Frankie owns Joe.

Today was Mandy and Jackson's 6 month anniversary. They were going out to dinner, Jackson put so much thought into this day and what they would do. Mandy makes him nicer and i've never seen him like he is when he's around her. he's just different.

I got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get in the shower. It was about 8 in the morning and everybody seems to still be asleep. I opened the door to the bathroom and there stood Nick standing at the sink brushing his teeth. Or at least I thought I was the only one up. And before anybody gets any ideas he was fully clothed. Ok!

"Hey Nick!" I said standing next to him putting toothpaste on my brush

"Hey What are you doing up so early?" He asked

"I could ask you the same question sir" I said laughing

"I know its just no one else in my family is ever up this early I was just surprised" he said joining me. "So what are Jackson's plans for tonight?"

"Well I'm sworn to secrecy but it is so romantic I hope Mandy likes it"

"I'm sure she will"

"Ya I just don't know what I'm gonna do tonight?" I said suddenly feeling lonely.

"Well we can have a movie Marathon in the living room just you and me if you'd like?" He said smiling nervously.

OhmyJonas. Did Nick Jonas ask me out? Well not out cuz we aren't going any where but he asked to hang out with me alone.

"YES! OF COURSE I WILL!...I mean i'd love to." I said trying to recover from my crazy fan girl shouting.

He looked kind of nervous...then he let out a little chuckle "Great I can't wait I'll meet you downstairs at say seven thirty?"

"It's a date!" I said smiling.

"Yes, well I'll go so you can get in the shower. There's towels in that cabinet right there" He said pointing "Just help yourself"

"Ok thanks I'll see you later." I said as he walked out the door but not before turning around and giving me a smile that made me melt.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and headed back into my room. Mandy was STILL asleep. well not for long...

"Mandy!" I whisper-yelled in her ear.

She was instantly awake. "What Miley it's nine in the morning normal people aren't up this early!" She said wiping the sleepies off her eyes.

"I know but guess who I ran into this morning?"

"Well considering no one in this family gets up this early I'm guessing Nicholas?" She said grinning "And by that smile on your face I'm guessing I'm right."

"Yes, and guess what? He asked me out on a movie date in the living room tonight. Woo I'm so excited" I said laughing. "Oh by the way Happy anniversary. Your gonna love what Jackson has planned" I said in a sing songy voice.

"Miley don't even tease me you know i wanna know but knowing Jackson he swore you to secrecy and I'm not gonna get anything out of you"

"Haha you gessed right again man your on a roll and you've been up what a whole two minutes."

"Ha Ha very funny Miles."

"I know what can I say i'm hilarious. Well I'm gonna go downstairs and eat some cereal. I suggest you get up and get dressed cause you guys will be leaving soon. Jackson was on his way to the shower when I got out."

"Okay thanks for letting me know I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Mandy's POV)**

I headed down stairs and saw Miley sitting there all by herself. So I thought this would be the perfect time to ask her about Hannah.

"Hey Miles! Umm can i ask you a couple of questions?"

"ya of course Mandy what about?" She asked cautiously.

"Well I was wondering how you became Hannah and why you did?"

"Well I wanted to be a singer and be famous but I also wanted to experience regular kid stuff. So I made up Hannah Montana."

"Oh I see what a great Idea. Are you gonna do any concerts or promotional stuff while your out here in New Jersey."

"Ya i actually have a concert at the end of the month It's gonna be exciting Lilly's gonna come dressed up as LOLA her alter ego and I well me i'll be in my Hannah outfit."

"Did you just say you were Hannah Montana?"

Miley's eyes bulged open as she realized who was standing in the doorway.

"Kevin, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"I knew you looked familiar I just couldn't place it. but I see it now."

"Kevin you can't tell any one promise me please. When Joe and Nick find out I wanna be the ones to break it to them."

"Okay i'll keep my mouth shut. I'm just really surprised Joe hasn't put the pieces together."

"I know but he's a little slow sometimes" Mandy said laughing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Jackson's POV)**

"Mandy are you ready?"

"Yes I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what my surprise is. Why won't you tell me?" Mandy said whining adding a little pout for good measures.

I couldn't help but laugh she looked amazing. I grabbed her in a hug and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Man you guys always do that when i walk in to a room geez" Miley said walking in to the living room. "I'm gonna be blind by the time I'm 18"

"Ha ha very funny Miles" I said laughing she could act like such a drama queen sometimes.

"Bye guys! have fun!" She said pulling mandy and I into a 3 way hug "I love ya guys"

We headed out the door to the car. I opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to get in. I walked around the car and we drove off.

"So where are we going first?" She asked as soon as we took off.

"Well I was thinking of going to the park and having a picnic."

"Aww Jackson I'd love to but we don't have any food"

"Oh don't worry Mandy I made us lunch"

"You made food?" She said surprised.

"Yes I did well with a lot of help form Miley"

"Thats what I thought" She said laughing.

We drove up to the park got out and set up a blanket on the grass. We sat there forever just talking about life and anything you could think of. It was the perfect start to a perfect day. When we were finished with Lunch I took Mandy shopping and let her pick out some stuff that she wanted. At first she refused to let me buy her anything but she eventually got over it.

We then headed to dinner at some italian restaurant. It was a candle lit dinner and it was so romantic.

"Jackson this has been the best day of my life. I had a really great time. I'm so glad I found someone like you." She said scooting towards me before grabbing me by the waist and resting her head on my chest.

"I feel exactly the same. I have no Idea what I would do without you." I said kissing her forehead.

We sat there forever in the same position not wanting to let go.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Nick's POV)**

It was seven thirty I've never been so nervous to see anyone in my entire life. I really didn't see Miley today. Joe and her took of to the mall earlier knowing joe they were probably at Limited too for forever. Just then Miley walked in the house talking and laughing with Joe. I couldn't help but throw my brother dirty looks. He better not think of moving on to Miley just cause mandy has a boyfriend.

I think he saw me cuz he instantly stopped hugged Miley goodbye and went upstairs.

"Hey" she said smiling. "Are you ready to get this date started?"

"YES OF COURSE I WOULD...i mean i'd love too." He replied.

"Nicholas Jonas are you mocking me?" she said with her eyebrows raised.

"Who me? NO!" I said smiling

"So what movie are we watching first?" She said sitting up excited.

"Ladies choice"

"Hmmm... well how about Sweet Home Alabama?"

"Sure sounds fine."

We sat there watching the movie. The further the movie continued the closer we found ourselves. By the end of the movie She was leaning on my chest and I had my arm around her shoulders. She had gotten cold so there was a blanket covering us. Let me tell you this felt so right. Like this is where I needed to be and nothing could keep me from this.

She fell asleep at the end of the movie and i didn't move for fear of waking her up. So I leaned my chin on her head closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Well what do we have here Jackson?" I looked up to see Mandy and Jackson standing at the doorway.

"Oh hey guys" I said turning a beet red

"I knew you liked her. Let me just tell you Nick that you guys are perfect for each other. But i'm letting you know now that Miley is my best friend if you break her heart. Your ass is mine okay." She said in all seriousness.

I looked at her kind of scared she's never acted like that she was very protective of Miley. All of a sudden a smile crept on her face.

"You should have seen your face" said Jackson laughing

"Ya it was pretty funny, but i'm serious Nick don't mess it up."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So there's the chapter I loved how Mandy was all protective of Miley. And Kevin has become the Next person in on the secret the rest wont find out as soon as Mandy and Kevin did but they will eventually find out. This was kind of JBluva's idea all though i modified it a little I hope you guys liked it. don't expect such a fast update next time lol.**

**please review I'm gonna contain my self and not beg lol**


	8. Take a Breath

**A/N: Hey ya'll (lol) So I was just laying on my bed listening to "Take a Breath" by JB (Which is amazing and if you haven't bought Bonus Jonas your missing out) But I thought I should update before I write my english paper (yes another one the teachers evil) But any way here's the next chapter:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8- Take a Breath

_"People change and Promises are broken_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open._

_Don't forget to take a breath"_

"Thank you New Jersey" yelled Joe out to the fans which came by the thousands ven for it being a really hot summer day.

"We love you Guys" Screamed Kevin over the crazy fans.

We walked off stage to see Mandy and Jackson chatting it up with Hannah Montana. I heard a 'gasp' from behinds me and stuck out both hands to stop Joe from sacking her like you would a quarterback.

"FRO BRO I got it under control! I'm cool!" He said adjusting his jacket.

I turned around and gave Kevin a this-is-not-going-to-be-good look. He responded with a ya-think look. We ran and caught up to Joe was casually walking to talk to Hannah.

"Kevin, Nick and Joe! How are ya'll" Hannah asked in her signature tennesse drawl (lol) "I was just talking to your friends here. They're real nice"

"Yup they really are" He said approaching her and stinging his arm around his shoulder. You could tell she tensed a bit but I'm sure Joe didn't notice.

"So Hannah how about me and you catch a movie sometime" He asked adding a cheesy grin at the end.

"I actually can't" She said replying to the floor.

"oh I see how come you can't?"

"Well I sorta kinda have a boyfriend" She said sheepishly.

"Oh well I'll wait for you Hannah Montan. I'll wait forever." Joe whisper yelled at her dramatically. (**A/N: Joe probably wouldn't say this but lets pretend he did ok)**

Kevin just stood there snickering. Hannah caught sight of him and started to smile and then laught. I looked at her and she instantly stopped.

Man I really wish Miley hadn't been sick. She would have loved this. Miley and I became official the day after our movie night which was a week or so ago. She made me so happy.

"Well I'd loved to stay and talk but I'm heading home I got a sick girlfriend to take care off" I replied heading in the direction of the limos.

"No that's not a good idea" Hannah, Kevin, Mandy and Jackson yelled in unison.

"And why not?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"YEAH why not?" I questioned.

"Nick I'm sure Miley's fine. We'll see her after the party. She's not going anywhere" Kevin stated facts that were probably true but I didn't care. I wanted o see MY girlfriend MY MILEY!

"Your probably right Kevin" I started. Kevin, Hannah, Mandy, and Jackson all let out a sigh of relief. Why are they acting so weird?

"But i'm going to check on her anyway" Hannah had this really annoyed look on her face. Geez whats up with everyone tonight The only one thats acting normal is Joe and that's not normal.

"Nick? Do you think I could talk to you before you go home?" Hanah asked me.

I could tell Joe was glaring at me. he doesn't have to worry. Why do I need Hannah when I have Miley.

"sure" I replied

"Great" She said grabing my hand and dragging me towards her dressing room. Once we were inside she locked the door.

"Hannah?"

"Ya Nick?"

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Well you see I have to tell you something really really really important and no one can see what I'm about to do" She said walking towards me.

I was gonna ask what was so important that the doors had to be locked. When her lips caught me in a very passionate kiss. I tried to resist at first but ended up kissingback with just as much pasion. We eventually had to come up for air and when I looked at her face. I realized what had just happened.

"Hannah what was that I have girlfriend and you have a boyfriend that coulb probably beat me up I'm not as strong as I look." She started laughing.

"Nick my boyfriend won't be mad" she said smiling.

"Oh and why not?" I said with a puzzled look.

"Oh maybe because my boyfriend is standing in front of me."

Nos I was really confused what is she talking about.

"Hannah? I'm not your boyfriend. I'm Miley's boyfriend" I said really slowly making sure she heard every single word.

"I know and that reason makes you my boyfriends" She said just as slowly.

"Huh your making no sense Hannah"

"Gosh Nick even Kevin kinda figured it our faster than you and i'm your girlfriend."

I shot her another very very very puzzled look.

She took off her wigh releasing long curly brown hair. Miley's curly brown hair.

"Miley?"

"About time Nick Jonas!"

"But...what...and huh?" I said amazed I could even form those words.

"It's simple, I Miley Stewart, am Hannah Montana." she said smiling bery unsure.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Mandy's POV)**

Nick and Miley are sure taking a really long time in there. I wonder if she was telling him what I think she's telling him.

"I'm gonna go check on them to make sure Nick isn't moving in on my girl" Joe said seeming undazed by Hannah's rejection early tonight. He was heading to the dressing room. I have to stop him.

"Joe! No! I'll go check" I said running past him.

Miley didn't want Joe to find out until she had the nerves to tell him. She knew he would be hardest out of the 2 younger jonases because of his obssesion, And I knew fora fact this isn't exactly the way she wanted to tell Nick either. She wouldn't even be here as Hannh, she was gonna come as Miley but her label called her dad last minute and told her she had to make an appearance. So Jackson, Kevin, Miley and I had come up with the plan for her to pretend she was sick then sneak out of the house and sneak back in before Nick got home. But that wasn't working either so I guess se felt she might as well tell him now.

I finally got to the door and was about to knowck when the door swung open.

"Nick I was gonna tell you I just"

She saw that he was nolonger standing there because his spot had been replaced by me. She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Miles it'll be okay I'll talk to him" i told her running after him.

"Nick wai up!" I yelled at the youngest curly haired Jonas.

He slowed down to a walk but I could tell he wasn't gonna make this easy for me.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Okay this chapter was kind of easy and exciting for me to write so please review I wanna know what you guys think oh and if anyone can predict how Joe will find out let me know I have a feeling how I want it to happen cuz someone mentioned it but i'm still open to ideas so please review and I'll give you guys virtual cookies maybe even milk haha jk**


	9. Feelings and Frustration

**A/N: OMJ I'm so sorry again for the whole updating late. But I was in the writing mood I guess. Not a lot happens in this chapter. Its mostly how Niley feels about each other. But this is one of my favvy chapters if I do say so but please R&R it would make my day**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

I finally fell in to step with Nick as he continued walking away from the stadium.

"Nick?"

He stopped and just looked at me not quite knowing what to say. You could tell there was confusion in his eyes. Along with hurt and disappointment. I could only imagine what was running through his head. Nick wasn't one to be irrational or do anything without thinking. I knew he would eventually understand where Miley was coming from, but the one thing that would take some time for him is the fact that she didn't trust him enough to tell him sooner. After what seemed like an eternity, his gaze left mine and he continued walking.

"Nick your not being fair to her! Do you realize that?"

"Mandy she didn't tell me because she didn't trust me! How can you build a relationship when there's no trust?" He had a point there I had to admit.

"I know Nick that last parts true. But you have to realize it was her decision."

"Okay I can see that it was her decision but Kevin knew before me. Do you know how that makes me feel? She trusts my brother more than her own boyfriend"

"Actually thats not true Nick. Kevin only found out because Miley and I were talking about it. Heck i've known Miley for 6 months half of a year and I barely found out a week or so ago. Its just that her being Hannah is a big thing in her life. She wants the normalcy. She doesn't want to be bombarded by fans every second of everyday. It took a lot for her to tell me, She has to really know she can trust someone and for her to only know you a week and tell you that must mean something." I said completely annoyed with the situation and Nick. I started to head back to the stadium so I could talk to Miley or maybe it was so I couldn't slap Nick silly for acting like a complete ass. When a hand grabbed my arm. I shook it off but it yanked at it again. I had no choice but to face him and hopefully not give him what he deserves.

"What Nick? What the heck do you want?"

"Mandy? I just... I don't know what i'm doing? I'm never like this. I usually listen to everything someone has to say before jumping to conclusions. I guess thats just what Miley does to me. I can't think when I'm around her, When she's not near me all I can think about is her, Heck even now when i'm mad at her and sad all I want is to talk to her." He said finally realizing how rash he was acting and how he needed to get everything out in the open with her.

"Okay Nick so are you gonna go talk things out with Miley or am I gonna have to go tell her that the cute sensitive one is totally the opposite of what everyone in the world thinks?" I told him looking him straight in the eyes so he had no choice but to look at me.

"The first one" He said sheepishly. I'm surprised I even heard him that's how quiet he was.

"That's what I thought," I said walking back to the stadium to make sure Joe was staying away from Hannah and so I could fill Jackson and Kevin in on everything that happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nick's POV)

Okay so it took Mandy out of all people to yell at me to realize how horrible I had treated Miley. I'm surprised im not sitting in the ER right now, that's how mad Mandy was. I could tell. Mandy is never like that ever, but she did warn me that if I messed things up with Miley that I would be dead. I have no idea how true that is but I wasn't one to test her threat if it was possible I never wanted to find out.

I hadn't even listened to anything Miley said. She tried to explain everything I know she did but all I could do was run out of the room like a complete girl. I know I need to talk to her listen to what she has to say. I'm starting to understand why she didn't tell me sooner mostly because of Mandy but Miley still has to know how I feel about everything.

I stood at the door of her dressing room a while later. More nervous than I had been in my entire life. I've been standing here for exactly 3 minutes and 27 seconds...28...29. I hadn't quite come up with the courage to actually knock on the door. Who knows if she's even in there. Well she is cuz every 15 seconds you hear a slight sob. Yes exactly 15 seconds I'm counting. I don't know what to say to her that's the problem. What do you say to someone who you thought you knew everything about or everything you could know in a week. Then find out that there's a whole other side of that person that you knew nothing about. This secret identity that she's hiding from the world, from 6 billion people, from me.

I pulled my fist up to the door to knock when the door flung open and there stood the girl I most wanted to talk to yet the same girl I couldn't bare to see. She looked horrible. I'm not being mean but Miley had mascara running from her eyes, her blonde wig was a tangled mess, she had her hood covering her head. As soon as she saw me she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes probably to cover the tears that were sure to run down after looking at the boy who just broke her heart in two but she didn't realize how much my heart was breaking just looking at her. Seeing her like this felt horrible, here's the girl I never wanted any harm to come to yet I was the one who was doing the harm. I just wanted to grab her, hug her, kiss her, and tell her everything will be fine, but I couldn't. She probably wouldn't want me to anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Miley's Pov)

I knew someone was standing at the door the entire time. I mean they weren't exactly quiet. You could hear the shuffling of the feet as the person paced back and forth in front of the door, the sighs of frustration, and the voice of a crazy man arguing with himself over if he should knock or just leave and say something tomorrow. I figured I might as well put the poor person out of their misery. I was half expecting it to be Joe, half Mandy but never…..Nick.

I looked like shit. Ya I'll admit it, but what did you expect me to look like after he barged out of here not half an hour ago. I've been crying non stop since he left, wondering what I could have done differently to avoid this whole fiasco. I knew there was one thing I could have done. I could have just not gotten involved with him. I should have just kept my feelings to myself. I should have become friends with him before jumping head first in to a situation I apparently couldn't handle.

Dating was hard for me, I mean I have this whole other side of me. I wait to see if I can trust them before I tell them about the whole Hannah situation. I've only told two boyfriends, the first being Jake and while that didn't turn out that well at first he eventually came around. I just hope Nick will be the same way.

As much as I wish that I never loved HIM I don't cuz this has been the most whirlwind amazing week of my life, Everything just seemed to fit perfectly like a puzzle that was finished. Everyone seemed to know how perfect we were for each other, ARE for each other. I think that's why his storming out of here hurt so much.

I slid my sunglasses over my eyes cuz I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. The sight of him hurt knowing that he's mad at me. I couldn't hold him, I couldn't find the comfort I needed in him, and I couldn't be happy knowing he's sad.

"Miley? I…"

"Nick are you freaking crazy?" I yelled at him. "You can't call me that in public. Would you like the whole world to know too? Is that what your trying to do?"

He seemed shocked at my outburst then realized what he had done, and blushed profusely. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. No I can't think that I'm mad at him. I bit my bottom lip to stop the grin that was starting to form on my face.

"I'm sorry its just that….I don't know what to say to you, to say to this situation, I mean you lied to me, your boyfriend, what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't expect you to say anything. I know I lied to you but I did it for me Nick I had my reasons for what I did. This is a big secret and I only knew you a week. You can't expect me to just pour everything out. Things don't always work out the way you want them to. But you have to hope for the best."

"I just I'm gonna need time…" he said starting to walk away.

"I'll give you all the time you need. I just want you to know that…I Love you! You know what I want you to say though. I want you to say that you love me too, that you can't see your life without me in it, that you can't bear to be apart from me, and that you understand where I'm coming from. Like I said things didn't turn out the way I wanted them too. I'm just hoping that they turn out for the best." I whisper yelled at him.

He stopped shortly. I was half expecting him to turn around look at me and yell I love you too and come running back to me, and then we'd share the most passionate kiss this world has seen. But the one thing I wasn't expecting was for him to keep walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked it please Review. I feel like I'm leaving Kevin out of the story and I don't want to so I'm thinking of bringing in a girl for him. JBluva mentioned Ashley Tisdale and I absolutely love the idea. So let me know if you want Ashley or maybe someone else also tell how him and her would meet. Thanks people I promise I won't update so late next time.**


	10. No, not tonight!

**A/N: Oh wow guys sorry i haven't updated in awhile it's just that finals are next wee then i'm off til like the end of january woot. Lol but anyway here's the next chapter. I have some interesting couple twists...or maybe what SEEM like couple twists and only I know and well you could too if you review I might just tell you a little secret...or maybe not. lol I guess what i'm saying is please review.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**No, Not tonight!**_

_**Nick's POV**_

I walked away?

She poured her heart out to me and all I can do is walk away.

What kind of boyfriend am I?

Oh man I feel horrible Maybe I should go...no I'll just wait till tomorrow after I've had time to figure everything out.

I walked back to where everyone was at. Joe kind of glared at me probably thinking that I had moved in on his girl if only he knew.

Mandy kinda looked at me disappointed.

"So we should get headed to his party." I said trying to act enthusiastic, with no luck.

"Dude! Where's Hannah?" Joe asked glancing down the hall from where I had come.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started walking to the limos.

"Well you guys go ahead I'm just going to stay behind and wait for her if that's cool with you guys?" Joe said smirking.

No one protested. So he headed off to find her.

Great now I'm gonna be stuck with Kevin, Mandy, and Jackson. this should be an interesting limo ride.

I got in the limo and quickly stuck my head phones firmly in my ears. Maybe just maybe they would get the hint that I didn't want to talk. I started playing the air drums like I do at meet and greets. Girls usually looked at me a little weird but what i'm playing makes sense to me so who cares.

I suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder which instantly shook me out from my own little world.

I put on this annoyed look on my face and whipped my head around...kevin.

"what?: I yelled

"Dont yell at me! and you know what?"

I really was not in the mood for Kevin's crap

"Lay off me" I yelled turning back to my air drum playing.

When I felt another tap on my shoulder...Kevin.

"What do you want?"

"Nicholas, we need to talk!"

"Well go talk to yourself!" Kevin looked annoyed. "Well I don't hear you talking? Does your inner voice not like you?"

Kevin pushed me, not hard but he still pushed me.

"Don't touch me!" I said shoving him back. Didn't he realize that this wasn't the time to be the big brother?

Kevin was about to push me back when Mandy piped up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa guys! this is not the way to go about this?" I just looked at Kevin fuming resisting the urge to hit him and pretended to go back to listening to my ipod.

"Mandy he needs to realize what he's doing to her is wrong. He needs..."

"What I'm doing is wrong? She lied to me! How is that not wrong? Why am I the bad guy in all of this?" I yelled cutting Kevin off.

"It is wrong what she did...in a way. It's just the way you're handling the situation. Your acting like a five year old who didn't get the present he wanted for christmas" Kevin spat at me.

"Ugh whatever I don't care anymore."

Kevin, Jackson, and Mandy just looked at me and sighed.

The rest of the limo ride was quiet they just left me alone and talked amongst themselves ignoring me completely just the way i liked it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile back at the stadium**_

_**Joe's POV**_

It wasn't really that hard to find Hannah I just followed the really loud sobs. I turned the corner and there she was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall crying her eyes out.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" I asked she was really freaking out.

"oh ya no nothing really I JUST THINK MY BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH ME! but other than that nothing is wrong." she said breaking down again.

"Hannah I'm so sorry" I said putting on my sad face. While deep down I was doing a happy dance. Someone up there must really love me. But then again everyone loves me I mean look at me! I'm Joe Jonas.

"It's okay he was acting like a jerk tonight anyway." She said wiping the tears away. "So where did everyone go?"

"Oh they headed to the party already. I decided to stay and wait for you." I answered.

"Joe that's really sweet, but I think I'm just gonna go home. I'm not really in the partying mood." She said smiling slightly.

"I don't think so. You are going to come to the party as my date, we are gonna have the time of our lives, and we're gonna make that jerk really jealous." I said smirking.

"Ok I guess i could do that i mean what else am I gonna do?" She said laughing. "I don't know about you Joe. Your something else."

"I try, its one of my better qualities." I said sticking my chest out.

Hannah cracked up laughing.

"See your feeling better already"

"Ya I guess I am! wow your a miracle worker" She said walking to her dressing room.

"Hey where are you going? I thought we were gonna go make some people jealous?" I said adding a pout for emphasize

"Well I can't really make anyone jealous looking like this can I?"

"Honey, You could make someone jealous even if you were wearing a paper bag" i said in a high pitched voice.

She started laughing again. "I'll be back and then we can roll kay?"

Oh ya baby. I'm going on a date with Hannah freaking Montana. The girl of my dreams! SCORE! wait til everyone sees me.

I went and sat down on the couches backstage while I waited for hannah to come out.

About 20 minutes later hannah came out.

As soon as she stepped out the door my jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

She was wearing a red halter dress that went slightly above her knees. Her blonde hair was in soft curls. She looked stunning.

"Hannah...you look...wow..." I said searching for words to explain how amazing she looked. Except there wasn't really any.

She smirked at me. "Let's get this show on the road."

I walked to her stuck my arm out for her to take and she quickly linked hers with mine. We walked out to the limos and stepped inside.

"So what is this jerk's name?" I asked i really wanted to know who would be stupid enough to dump hannah.

"The name's not really important." She said starting to get a little down.

I looked at her then mentally slapped mysef in the face. Why did I bring him up?

The rest of the limo ride we sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence it was more like a there's really nothing to say silence. A good silence.

The limo finally stopped after what seemed like hours and the door quickly swung open. i stepped out and offered Hannah my hand she quickly accepted and we linked arms again. As we walked to the party through the red carpet, the press went crazy.

"Hannah and Joe are you guys dating?" One reporter yelled.

Hannah quickly yelled no were just friends. That statement kind of hurt...deep...in the gut. Oh well Hannah was mine at least for tonight.

We finally made it inside and instantly ran into Kevin. I smiled at him. He kind of frowned at Hannah. What was that all about? He should be happy for me this is like my life's dream. There is no frowning tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At the after party!**_

_**Kevin's POV**_

I was heading to get something to drink when I ran into Joe...and Hannah? together? I looked down. With arms linked? What the hell is happening? Joe was just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. He looked really funny I had to stop myself from laughing. He really wanted this for like ever. I was happy for him that is until I remembered Hannah was really Miley who 2 hours ago was madly in love with my other brother. I looked at her briefly and frowned hoping Joe wouldn't see it.

"Oh hey guys! What are you doing?"

"Well me and Hannah just got here. We were thinking of going dancing. Weren't we Hannah?" Joe said smirking.

"Why yes of course we were!" She said laughing. "I just need to talk to Kevin real fast okay?":

She quickly released Joe's arm. He glared at me briefly.

"Okay well I'll just be over there talking to Zac and Vanessa okay?"

"No problem" She said putting a big grin on her face.

As soon as Joe was out of earshot. I looked at Miley. She had guilt written all over her face, but joe seemed to at least keep her smiling.

"Hannah what's going on I thought..." I started but was quickly cut off.

"Look Kevin I don't wanna talk about this tonight. okay? I just want to have fun tonight. We can talk about this tomorrow k big bro." She said quickly

Big bro she started calling me that instantly. Miley and I bonded really fast. She was so easy to talk to she was like the little sister i never had.

"Fine but don't think your getting out of this. I want to know everything tomorrow do you hear me?" I said putting on my serious face.

"Yes dad. Now come on there's someone I want you to meet" She said dialing on her cellphone and grabbing my hand.

"Ya I just got here Where are you?...really? I don't see you...jump up and down and wave...I don't care if you look like an idiot...you want to see your best friend don't you...Well then do it...Haha I see you i'll be right there." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I said questioning.

"Oh you'll see!" She said with a big smirk on her face.

I had a feeling this wasn't gonna be good. Or maybe it was? Who knows with Miley you never do.

She grabbed my hand again and started skipping in the direction of the stage.

My jaw dropped as i realized who she called. She saw my face and stopped herself from laughing.

"Hey best friend!" She said hugging the person she called earlier.

"Kevin Jonas, I want you to meet my best friend..."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about the cliffie I really thought it was a good place to end...**

**Who do you think it is? Why don't you tell me by clicking the little button at the bottom.**

**Couple pairings I'm thinking of stirring them up what do you think?**

**Favorite couples? Let me know who should stay together? or not stay together.**

**Well that's about it. Oh and it might be a couple weeks before I have time to update again.**


	11. I can'tI can't do this!

**OMJ I am so sorry its took me so long to update. I've just been busy studying for finals. I still have one left today then I have a couple days off so i'll write alot during that time and then I have one more on thursday then I'm off till Jan. 22nd so i should get some major writing done I have so many big ideas that i want to know what you think about I'll ask them as the decisions need to be made. so onward with the chapter lol. Hope you like it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Still at the After Party**_

_**Miley's POV**_

I'm so excited to play matchmaker. I know Kevin will love her then they'll fall in love, then they'll get married...and maybe i'm getting ahead of myself I mean i haven't even introduced them...Ya that's a good place to start.

"Kevin Jonas this is my best Friend in the WHOLE wide world" I said grinning ear to ear. Kevin knew something was up he kept looking at me very skeptically(**is that even a word? lol**)

"Ashley this is Kevin Jonas, my dad, Haha no i'm just kidding he acts like it though. well sometimes. Anyway i just thought that you guys should meet each other you know maybe talk" I said smirking "and maybe fall in love." I mumbled that last part under my breath so no one would hear it. Ashley looked at me laughed a little and mouthed a thank you he's so cute while Kevin was off in la la land.

"Well I should get going I have a person that probably needs attention knowing him. I'll see you later at home kev and Ash find me before you leave kay?" I gave each of them a hug and skipped off to find that Joe Jonas before he killed Kevin.

While i was searching for Joe I was secretly seeing if I saw Nick. I still couldn't believe how he freaked out it was just so frustrating you know? but anyway i just want to forget about that tonight and just have fun and Joe was the perfect person for the job.

15 minutes later and 3 times circling the club I found him in a corner booth talking to Zac and Vanessa. He saw me approaching and scooted over closer to the wall. Vanessa got up and greeted me with a humongous hug.

"Hey guys what have you been up to?"

"Just the usual boring hollywood stuff" I laughed slightly at Zac's comment. even with all his fame he still managed to stay so humble and nonchalant about everything. I envied that about him. I always got caught up in the glitz and glamour of this life.

We sat there chatting for what seemed like hours. When i heard the beginnings of my favorite song. I got really excited and started bouncing in my seat. Joe looked at me a little funny and smirked

"Joe, This is my absolute favorite song in the whole entire world! Can we please go dance?" I said adding a slight pout to let him no i meant business. A smile spread across his face and i scooted out of the booth. We said bye to Zac and Vanessa and I dragged him out to the middle of the floor.

_Everybody _

_Put up your hands_

_Say i don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love._

We danced until the song was finished then Joe smirked and drug me to a very secluded area of the club. I started feeling uncomfortable and I instantly knew why even though I wasn't trying to I was leading him on giving him false hope and I felt really bad.

He smiled at me and I managed to force a smile on my face.

Before I knew it he pushed me up against the wall and his lips crashed on mine...hard. The kiss was so heated. For the first couple of seconds I didn't kiss back. I was afraid. What would Kevin and Mandy think? and Nick? I shouldn't be doing this. His tongue began to run across the bottom of my lip and I unknowningly parted my lips. That was my downfall and before I knew it we were full on making out and sad to say I wasn't thinking about anything but this kiss...with Joe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Still at the after party**_

_**Nick's POV**_

I was having no fun whatsoever. This just didn't feel right to be here without her. I looked for her earlier so we could talk but I had no luck in finding her. I decided that I needed to go somewhere quiet to think. So I went to what I thought was a secluded part of the club and to my dismay I wasn't the only one that seemed to want privacy. I thought it was just some random couple, randomly making out. That was until i stuck my head around the corner did I see that it wasn't any random couple at all. It was Joe and Miley?... I felt like running up to Joe punching him in the face. That was my girlfriend, but I couldn't without revealing Miley's secret and I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had.

So I walked away...for the third time that night...I turned my back on the one I supposedly loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joe's POV**

I was running out of air and as much as I hated what I was about to do. I wanted to live to be able to do it again and...again and...again.

So I pulled away. Hannah looked disappointed. Her eyes were still closed as she brought her fingers up to where my lips previously were. When she finally opened her eyes she looked pale and was about ready to faint.

"Hannah what's wrong?" I asked stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Joe, I can't,,,,I can't do this." She said pulling her cheek away from my thumb and running out of the club.

I wanted to chase after her but my feet stood planted Joe Jonas ran after nobody. If she wanted this she would have to come back. So I stood there staring at the spot she previously occupied waiting for her to come back.

SHE NEVER DID.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Jonas House **_

_**1 week later**_

_**Miley's POV**_

It's been a week since i've told Nick the truth and to no surprise he's still not talking to me. In fact I think he even goes out of his way to ignore me. Everybody knows something wrong but they just ignore the topic.

Joe's been all mopey dopey cause 'Hannah' ran out on him and hasn't called him back and Mandy and Jackson are just all lovey dovey and it makes me sick. I thought me and Nick could end up like them so happy and in love, but nope i ruined any chances of that last week.

I've been kinda depressed lately that its gotten to the point where i'm always out at the mall just so i won't have to seen any of their faces.

Kevin and Ashley have started dating. They're trying to do the long distance thing and well they give me hope. Plus Kevin doesn't flaunt how happy he is in front of me.

I'm thinking of going back home. I miss Lilly and Oliver and ugh hold on my dad's calling

"Hey dad!...Do a Hannah video for the website?...Now?...I'm not really in the mood tho...ya i know you don't care...fine I'll have it to you in an hour." Great now I have to act like i'm all happy and chipper and so totally oppostite of what i'm feeling right now.

I got up to get Mandy so she could record it and help me get dressed and everything.

20 long minutes later I was finally ready. Nobody was home so it was the perfect time to do it.

"Hey Everybody! It's Hannah here just wanted to do a little check in and let you know how the..."

"OH my gosh" someone yelled at the door way.

I quickly turned my head to that direction and saw Joe standing there freaking out.

"Hannah why are you in my house? and why didn't you call me? and most importantly why are you in my house?"

"Ummm...wow you weren't supposed to find out this way." I said biting my lip.

"Supposed to find out what?" It was now or never.

"That i'm Hannah Montana" and with that I tore of my wig and stood there awkwardly while he took all the information in.

"Miley? Your Hannah Montana...wow...and we kissed...wow...and you were dating my brother? WAIT YOUR DATING MY BROTHER! Miley how could you do that to him?"

Oh here we go again. "First of all Joe if i recall corectly YOU kissed Me! and secondly I don't know if you've noticed but Nck and I haven't talked in a week.

Just then in walked Kevin and Jackson.

"Did you guys know she was Hannah Montana?" he said asking Mandy, Jackson and Kevin.They all shook their head "and Nick?" Again they all shook their heads

"I see how it is. I'm out" and with that he walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: okay so that's that. I'm kinda eh i don't know how i feel about this chapter I'm in the writing mood and already half way done with the next chapter I know this doesn't seem like a niley but it is I swear. Okay poll time. I may or may not be bringing Lilly into the story if I do she won't be with Oliver. She will either be going out with Jake Ryan or she will have a fling with Joe. So it's all down to you Review right away if you want your votes counted so i can finsh the next chappie. So Lake or Loe? press the GO button at the bottom and let your voices be heard**

**P.S. there will be more KASHLEY I know I kinda ignored them but they'll become a bigger part of the story later**


	12. Still in love with you

**A/N: Yay another chapter I'm on a roll lol. I think i should mention cuz i didn't before that this is before JB blew up like the summer before their new cd. So none of their new songs are even written okay. And I should clear some things up Lilly isn't gonna be a major part of this neither is Ashley. So Lilly and Joe are gonna have a fling until I decide to bring her all the way in there. Lilly will play a major role in the next couple of chapters tho.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Miley's POV**_

That's it. It's all settled I'm going back home. This summer is not turning out how I expected it to.

I sat there thinking when I decided to get online to see if anybody was on to talk to..

Lilly was on.

**Not who you think I am has signed on.**

_Tomboy Lil-lay: Hey Miles! How's everything going?_

**Not who you think I am: Eh HORRIBLE everybody hates me!**

_Tomboy Lil-lay: Miley your overreacting I'm sure everybody loves you._

**Not who you think I am: You wanna know how much everybody loves me. Nick and Joe won't even look at me thats how much everybody loves me.**

_Tomboy Lil-ay: What happened I thought everything was peachy in Niley land?_

**Not who you think I am: Nope Hannah Happened.**

_Tomboy Lil-ay: So I'm guessing he didn't take it well _

**Not who you think I am: Nope not at all. I'm going home tomorrow. You can go with my dad to pick me up. If you want.**

_Tomboy Lil-ay: Of course i want. What did everybody say about you leaving?_

**Not who you think I am: They didn't say anything cuz...I'm not telling them. It's not like they'd notice if i was gone anyway**

_Tomboy Lil-lay: I think you should tell them! they have a right to know Miley!_

_Tomboy Lil-lay: Miley?_

_Tomboy Lil-lay: Hello? Answer me._

**Not who you think I am has signed off.**

I'm not doing it. I won't tell them. They have the right to ignore me all week so I have the right to leave without them knowing.

It was already late my plane left in a couple of hours. I called a cab and quickly wrote a note to leave Kevin. He was the only one who cared. the only one with the right to know.

I went outside with my luggage. thank bob everyone was a sound sleeper. The cab drove up and I took one last look at the Jonas' house as the cab quickly sped down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**The Jonas House**_

_**Next Morning**_

_**Nick's POV**_

I was woken up by Kevin's extremely loud yelling.

I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and looked at my clock.

6 am this better be good.

"Miley Stewart! what do you mean your getting on a plane?...No your not I won't let you...I don't care I'm going to pick you up and bring you back...Miley don't hang up on me? Miley!" Kevin practically screamed in the phone..

"Kevin what are you carrying on about?"

"You? This is all your fault!" He said pointing to me and getting angrier by the second.

"What is my fault?"

"Miley leaving! That's whats your fault."

"Miley left? She didn't even say goodbye." I whispered mostly to myself but still loud enough for apparently Kevin to hear.

"Did you really expect her to Nick? You've treated her like crap this whole week. I really can't blame her for wanting to go back home." He said calming down a bit.

I ignored his last comment and walked back to my room. I tried to drift back in to sleep with no such luck. I had an idea for a song stuck in my head and I wouldn't be able to eat, sleep, or talk til it was written down and perfected.

I grabbed my song notebook out of my dresser drawer grabbed my aucoustic guitar and got to work.

3 long hours later I was finished well as finished as it was gonna get.

I started playing it one last time to make sure it sounded exactly how I wanted it to sound.

"_She was all I ever wanted. _

_She was all I ever needed and more. _

_She walked out my door_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two._

_Left me standing here _

_Singing all these blues."_

Whether she knew it or not she was everything and more. I still can't believe she left.

"_You left without a single word._

_Not even sorry_

_It might of hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_Can't forget it, Won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you."_

I never got to finish the rest of it cause I was interruped by clapping I turned around to see Kevin.

"That was really good Fro bro"

"Thanks" I replied staring intently at the carpet floor.

"You should play it for her she'd love it"

"No I think i'll keep it to myself for awhile"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Malibu, California**_

_**Airport**_

_**Miley's POV**_

The sun was shining brightly the wind was blowing slightly and I felt like crap.

I slid my glasses over my eyes and headed to baggage claim to pick up my stuff.

I then saw a blonde head of hair jumping up and down looking for me. I immediately got excited. I hadn't seen her in two weeks.

"Lilly!" I yelled running to her.

"Miley, Oh my gosh I've missed you so much." She said hugging me back. "You look...um...interesting."

"Come on Lils just say it I don't look my best I know that. Ugh anyway how are things in loliver land."

"Oh ya you were to busy not talking to me last night for me to tell you we broke up"

"Aww lils I'm sorry" I said putting my pouty face on.

"Don't be it was mutual" She said laughing as she dragged me to the carousel of suitcases

"Hey daddy!" I said giving him a big hug.

"Hey bud. You alright?"

"As well as can be expected I'm just glad to be home"

And with that we walked out of the airport and headed home.

HOME wow that sounded good to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: eh so there's the chapter I'm not really sure if i like it all that much lol its more of a filler chapter. Next chapter may contain the concert thingy I mentioned earlier on in the story. It may be up tomorrow depending on how much I feel like writing tonight hope you liked it. Review please it'll make me happy I'm currently sick bleh whatever i'll get over it.**


	13. Hello Beautiful

**A/N: So I wasn't expecting to write the next chapter so soon but the idea popped in my head and begged me to write it so please review lol hope you like it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 Hello Beautiful

**Nick's POV**

**1 week Later**

**New Jersey Benefit Concert**

I stood there looking at myself in the dressing room mirror. What am I doing with my life? I'm completely screwing everything up.

It's been a week since Miley went back home. Everything and everyone at the house has been...as Joe would say awkward.

I've been mopey twenty-four seven, the upside is this thing has pulled some great songs out of me. I just finished one that I'm awfully proud of and I'm singing it tonight at the concert.

I haven't talked to her since she left. I'm not mad at her anymore. To tell the truth I don't know if I was ever really mad. I was just...well I don't know what I was but it wasn't good.

So your probably thinking if your not mad why don't you just call her and make things right. Well the thing is I'm a little stubborn. I know I should just get over it if I love her so much, but I can't

So anyway we go on in half and hour. I'm nervous she chould be watching this and if she is she's gonna know this song's about her and I'm not sure if I want her to.

I keep asking Kevin, Mandy, and Jackson how she's doing and if she's mentioned but they won't tell me anything, They say if I wanna know so bad I have to call her myself. Maybe I will, Maybe I won't. You'll just have to wait and see.

**New Jersey Benefit Concert**

**Miley's POV  
**What a week this has been Hannah hasn't been out of the house all week. Neither has Miley. But Hannah hasn't had red puffy eyes from crying all the time. Ok I have no idea why i just referred to myself as 2 seperate people. I'm not gonna lie that was a little weird.

He hasn't called. I haven't called. We haven't called So therefore we haven't talked. Weird right? ya not so much I'm used to it by now, I've talked to Mandy, Jackson, and Kevin though.

Speaking of Kevin I'm currently in his dressing room and when I say, I'm I mean Hannah, and well Lola too. I have to sing tonight and as much as I tried to get my dad to pull me out he said I had to go through with it. So here I stand. No one knows I'm performing now the other performers and not even the fans. I made the producers promise not to tell another living soul.

Kevin Lola and I were talking to Ashley on speakerphone.She was getting ready for the HSM 2 DVD release party. Kevin wasn't to happy when he found out she couldn't come to the benefit concert. But he knew it came with the territory.

"JONAS BROTHERS ON IN 5" said the voice over the speaker.

"Well that sounds like your cue Kevy Poo I'll call you when this party's over okay?" Ashley said.

"Okay I love you Ash" Kevin said smiling.

"Love you too Kev" She said hanging up.

As soon as Kevin hung up the phone, Lola and I chorused and AWWW...

"Kevy Poo?"

"Shut Up!" He said smaking my arm playfully

"Oh my gosh. oww oww oww" I said clinching my arm."

"Miley are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't..." He was cut off by laughin.

"You Miley Rae Stewart are cruel"

"Maybe so but you still love me" I said pulling him into a hug.

"True Dat"

"Oh no Kev. I thought I made it clear last time. You can't pull of the gangsta talk

He put on a shocked face which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Now get out there" I said pushing him out the door. "We'll be out when your on stage k?"

"K see you in a bit" He said shutting the door behind him.

**Nick's POV**

**ON STAGE**

"Hey New Jersey! How you doing tonight?" The crowd went wild.

We were almost done with our set. I started talking

"So listen up everybody"

Quiet the whold stadium went quiet.

I was on this is what I had planned all week.

"I got a surprise for you guys" The crowd then proceeded to go wild again. Kevin and Joe just looked at me like "You do?" Oh did I forget to mention I didn't tell them about this.

"Okay quiet down! I'm gonna sing a new song for you!" I then couldn't hear myself breath.

Kevin adn Joe went backstage for the song and one of the stage hands brought out a stool. I grabbed my acoustic guitar from Garbo and started introducing the song.

"So I wrote this song about a girl...who I screwed things up with and even though we haven't talked in awhile I still want her to know I love her."

All I could hear in the stadium was awww. How cute's and I wish my boyfriend would write a song for me.

I started strumming my guitar.

"Hello Beautiful. How's it going?

I hear it's wonderful in California.

I've been missing you it's true.

But tonight I'm gonna fly.

Ya tonight I'm gonna fly.

Cuz i could comb across the world

and see everything and never be satisfied

If i couldn't see those eyes.

Hello Beautiful. It's been a long time

Since my phone's rung and you've been on that line.

I've been missing you It's true.

But tongiht I'm gonna fly."

I looked across the crowd and started smiling. They were swaying back and forth as I sung the last chorus and finished strumming the last chords.

Kevin and Joe ran back on stage smiling and Kevin took over the mic.

"well that was totally unexpected." The crowd laughed meekly. "You know what else is totally unexpected? This next performer. So unexpected that I was the only one who knew." He finished putting on a cocky smile.

My head went crazy trying to figure ou who Kevin could be talking about.

"Everybody in the house put your hands together for the one, the only, HANNAH MONTANA!!!"

Miley? I thought wow that was unexpected. I stood there in a daze as she ran by me gave Kevin and Joe a hug and tood over the mic. I was pushed backstage by Kevin and Joe.

"Miley?" I whispered softly as I watched Hannah try to quiet the crowd

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: so there's yet another chapter not sure if i like it lol it's kinda a filler chapter. So next chapter they should make up and there may or may not be some Jilly lol I'll have to see Love you guys Please review you know you wanna lol**


	14. Shiver with Excitement as the sparks fly

**A/N: So I want to get a couple more chapters up before I leave to Vegas for Christmas. I may take my comp with me if so that means occasional updates if I have internet. Okay so I'm dragging out the fight but it ends this chap they will finally talk and I've decided on the Jilly. But you'll have to read to find out what I decided Lol Please review it'll be much appreciated lol**

**Oh and I want to say a big thanks to JBluva for dedicating a one shot to me. Everybody should go read it it's called **_**Under the Silver Stars **_**and read her other stuff while your at it. She's an amazing writer **

**So On with the story lol. Hope you like :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kevin's Dressing Room**

**Joe's POV**

I'm sitting in the dressing room with Kevin, Nick and Lola, Hannah's friend. Who is a little weird I might add.

But you could say it's just me and Lola in the room. I mean Nick's off in La La land cuz MIley showed up totally unexpected. Ya were not fighting anymore I forgave her for leading the Joe Jonas on backstage while Nick was singing his 'Man I really screwed up better fix this fast' love song.

And Kevin well he's on the phone with his Ashy washy. Sorry I must go barf now. Haha gotcha I'm not gonna go throw up. lol

It's just a little weird I mean I'm the Ladie's man of the group and well I'm the only one without a girlfriend or at least someone to kiss when I'm bored. Haha that last part came out wrong.

"Soooo..."

"Ya..." Well this conversation is starting off good.

Hey I wonder if Lola has a double life too. wow that was random.

"So what's your name?"

"It's Lola. You know that already." She said looking a little annoyed.

"No I know that. But what's your _real_ name?"

"Joe what are you talking about?" She asked shooting me a confused look

"Well you know how Hannah's really Miley? Who is really beneath this pink hair?" I said looking into her blue eyes (and fingering her hair between my fingers.

I didn't realize how close we were till she answered me and I could feel her breath on my neck sending a slight shiver down my back. Haha now I sound like a total girl.

"Well can you keep a secret?" She said plastering a flirtacious grin on her face.

"I'll keep any secret you want." and with that she pulled off her pink wig releasing long blonde hair. Did I mention I'm a sucker for blondes. Oh I didn't. Surprise.

She stood there awkwardly while I just kinda stood there staring. She looked at me then started to put her wig back on.

"No No No don't do that! Your so much prettier without it." I said grabbing her hand to stop her.

She had a shocked look on her face. As I realized what I so stupidly blurted out.

"I mean...ummm" I studdered out.

She stood there with a goofy grin on her face and I knew I'd been caught.

"Ya well you'd look cuter with it on" She said trying to look totally serious.

"Ahh How rude!" I said putting on a pouty face.

"Oh did I hurt poor Joey's feelings" She asked in a baby's voice.

I just shook my head up and down. Before she cracked up laughing.

"I don't know about you Joe."

"I know what can I say" She just smiled. "So you never did tell me your name?"

"Oh yea right sorry about that. It's Lilly, Lilly Truscott"

"Well nice to meet you Lilly. My names Jonas. Joe Jonas. So who is Lilly Truscott? Tell me all about her." I said as I led her to the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Hannah's POV**

**ON STAGE.**

Wow this crowd is really loud tonight.

"Goodnight New Jersey" I said waving to the crowd as I ran backstage.

I looked around. Seeing no one I knew personally I decided to go sit on the couch backstage.

After about 2 minutes I got bored. I was so pumped from the concert.

You would think my thoughts would be on Nick and his love song he surprised everyone by performing tonight. But I was trying to avoid thinking about that.

It's just that if I think about it I'll realize I still have feelings for him and well I don't wanna have those feelings anymore. I just want to be happy again I wanna be the old smiley miley I was before this whole summer began. and most importantly I don't want to get my heart broken again. There I said it. That's the real reason I won't call him. I'm afraid what if we make up and go out again that I'll get my heart broked _again._ I don't know if I'd be able to handle it.

"Hannah?" I heard a soft whisper pull me from my thoughts. I quickly wiped any remaining tears and turned around.

"Hi..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He said barely above a whisper.

"I didn't think you'd care" I said turning my gaze from his eyes his perfect brown eyes.

"Why would you think that?" His normal voice returning.

"Oh I don't know let's recap the last 2 weeks! well first off..." I was cut off.

"Please don't I don't wanna hear about how big of a jerk I was. I'm trying to forget that. Can we just talk? Hannah Please?" He said holding back tears.

"Were talking now Nick? What more do you want?" I stood there with my arms folded across my chest.

He walked up to me till our faces were inches apart. I wanted to step back but my feet wouldn't let me. His face leaned in

"Because I'd feel better about this if I were talking to Miley" He whispered gently in my ear. I felt my whole body shiver with excitement.

He looked at me with a cocky grin on his face. He must have felt me shiver too. Which means he's happy to find out he still has that effect on me. I need to stay strong. I need to resist his charms. Oh who am I kidding I never could probably never will.

"Fine" I mumbled as we headed towards his dressing room.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Nick's POV**

**Backstage**

I know as much as Miley's trying to give me the cold shoulder. She still loves me or at least the feelings are still there. That shiver only proves it more.

She could turn me down flat, ignore me for the rest of her life, and turn her back on me forever. But if I don't get the chance to tell her how I feel, to let her know I love her too, Let's just say i'll regret it till I die and wonder the rest of my life what could've happened if I only and that's not how I wanna live my life.

I know I'm only 15 and shouldn't be having these strong feelings towards anybody but they're there and they won't go away. I'm in Love with Miley Stewart.

We had finally reached my dressing room. I opened my door to let her pass through. I quickly shut and locked it. As soon as the lock clicked Miley removed her 'Hannah' wig.

She stood there awkwardly with an annoyed look on her face waiting for me to say something.

It was then that I realized trying to convince Miley to listen to me was gonna be a lot harder than convincing Hannah.

**(A/N: So I thought about ending it here. lol but I know I promised they'd make up this chapter so your lucky I always keep my promises and so it continues.)**

"See now this is better." I said smiling.

"Can we just get on with this? I'm kinda tired and just want to go back to the hotel." I sighed with frustration

"Miley will you just let me explain." She just stood there saying nothing. I took this as my cue to continue.

"Listen I know I messed things up royally and I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again. But I just need to explain cuz if I don't I'll never forgive myself."

"Oh so now this is all about _**you**_ and how _**you'll**_ feel after this?" She interrupted.

"Will you stop being so defensive and just listen to me!" I semi yelled.

She looked taken aback by my raised voice. But she slowly nodded her head.

"Like I was saying I know I messed up but I want to make it up to you. I want another chance at this." I said pointing back and forth between us. "I want a start over. Can we just try again? Can we just..."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Nick." She replied crushing my hopes.

"Okay if that's how you really feel. I'll understand. Just tell me one thing and I'll leave you alone." I said slowly inching towards her.

She shook her head letting me know I heard her. "Anything" She softly whispered.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me that what we shared meant nothing to you."

"I I don't..." She started. " I don't want to. I can't say I don't love you anymore cuz I'd be lying. I can't say that what we shared meant nothing to me cuz it meant the world. I can't say it Nick! As much as I want to I can't. Is that what you wanted to hear cuz if it is I hope your happy. Even though I'm afraid of this." She said pointing to us. "and getting my heart broken again. I'm...I'm willing to take the chance if you are."

I just stood there shocked I hadn't expected her to take me back that easily. I was ready to fight for her. She looked at me disappointed before walking to the door.

"Miley! Wait" She stopped short and turned around.

She was about to answer me when I kissed her. I kissed her full on the lips and the sparks that had always been there returned. They never left they were just waiting for us to realize they would always be there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: EEK see all better i told you it'd be all better. lol. So I really hated the way I started the chapter but I personally think it got better towards the end. Okay just a little note it's officially July now and if your wondering where Jackson and Mandy are: They are still in New Jersey they just weren't at the concert they may be back soon lol. So anyway please review I love the feedback.**


	15. Joe Jonas! How could you?

**A/N: I am extremely sorry that this is way late in being posted I was outta town, then had some not very good personal problems, and to top it all off writers block. I'm just letting you know that this chapter is really extremely short and I'm sorry. So please review there will be a poll at the end of the chap**

* * *

We pulled away from this kiss after what seemed like years. Everything that wasn't said every word that wasn't uttered was put in to that kiss. I finally had her back. After everything I put her through, She still wanted to try again. I'm not gonna let her down this time. I refuse to hurt her anymore than I have already. 

"Nick?"

"Yea Miley?"

"I've really missed you!" She said as she tightly hugged me.

"Me too, Miley. Me too."

We stood there for awhile. I hung on for dear life fearing that if I let my arms slip from around her waist that she would vanish into thin air and I would realize it was all a dream. I tightened the hug and kissed her on her forehead.

She lifted her head from its current position on my chest and looked in my eyes and softly whispered "How did I get so lucky?"

I chuckled before replying "Miles have you looked in the mirror lately? I think I should be asking those kinds of questions."

"No I'm serious Nick. What did I do to deserve you? Your perfect you know that?"

I stood there staring at the amazing girl standing in front of me before I caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

She pulled away from me and grabbed my hand. I looked at her confused as she drug me out the door.

She smiled then explained that she had some one very important to introduce me to. As we got closer to Kevin's dressing room we heard laughter. It didn't sound like Joe and Kevin though. It sounded more like a girl.

I opened the door slowly to see Joe sitting on the couch with this blonde girl practically on his lap. He was doing his southern accent obviously trying to impress her. She was eating up everything that came from his mouth.

I looked over at Miley. A smile spread across her face. She was up to something.

"JOE JONAS! How could you? With my best friend?" She yelled pretending to cry. "You said we were gonna grow old together! That nothing would ever come between us. I just...I can't even look at you."

I was really trying not to crack up laughing. Miley was a very good actress when she wanted to be.

The blonde quickly stood up and ran over to Miley. "Oh My Gosh, Miley. I'm sorry I thought you said you loved Nick I didn't think it was Joe I was just...I'm sorry."

Miley and I cracked up laughing at the same time. The blonde just stood there really confused. Joe walked towards us.

"She was just kidding Lilly." He said smiling.

"Yea Lilly. Gosh don't take everything so seriously." Miley responded with a serious face.

"Well you were all...and then I was like huh? and then." We all just laughed at her.

Miley then turned towards me. "Nick this is Lilly Truscott. my best friend. Lilly this Is Nick my boyfriend". She said adding a smile at the end while grabbing my hand.

"Aww you guys worked everything out? This is just so exciting" Lilly blurted out. She stepped forward to give me a hug. Before she pulled out of the embrace she whispered in my ear. "I've heard so much about you."

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry it's so short. Okay please answer these questions in a review for me to help me write the next couple chapters.**

**1. What should happen to Jackson and Mandy? Should they still be in the story?**

**2. If Joe were to ask out Lilly what would they do for their first date?**

**3. Now that Nick and Miley are back together what should happen? Should she stay in New Jersey and stay with Nick and his family for the rest of the summer? Or should she go back home?**

**Please answer these it'll help me get some chapters popped out of my head lol.I will credit any idea that I use. Thanks guys**


	16. A Bomb Has Been Dropped

**A/N: Wow so I wasn't expecting to update this fast. But I decided that Mandy and Jackson are staying in the story and that...well you'll find out what else I decided Thanks again for ALL of the reviews I get you don't know how great it is to know that people actually LIKE reading this...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**A Bomb Has Been Dropped.**_

_**The Day after the concert**_

_**Jonas house**_

_**No One's POV**_

"Miley I'm...I mean we are going back to Malibu on Sunday" Mandy stood in front of everybody in the Jonas' living room.

Jackson stood up and grabbed Mandy's hand.

"I don't want to leave its just my mom she's" She stopped talking and started crying. Jackson gave her a reasuuring smile and encouraged her to continue. "She's been dianosed with cancer."

Everybody just sat there in silence not uttering a single word because they didn't know what to say.

Jackson couldn't stand the quietness of the room and quickly spoke up. " We talked to dad Miles. He said you are more than welcome to stay here the rest of the summer if you want to. Mandy and I already talked to Mrs. Jo..."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Miley's outburst interrupting Jackson mid sentence.

Everyone just sat there shocked not quite knowing what to think of Miley's statement.

"If you think I'm gonna stay in New Jersey while one of my BEST friends needs me you don't know me at ALL" She finished the last part quietly.

The room went quiet again still not knowing what needed to be or should be said.

"Well then I am going to go book us tickets for a flight." Mandy said standing up to leave.

"Well you better book me one too." replied Kevin "Miley's right. I wouldn't forgive myself if I stayed here while You are in Malibu going through all of this."

"Me too!" Joe and Nick blurted out at the same time.

"Then it's settled we are all going to Malibu" Kevin said.

And with that Mandy and Jackson went to book 7 tickets to Malibu. The rest remained seated in the living room until they realized that Sunday was tomorrow and that they need to pack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later that Night**_

_**Nick's room**_

_**Miley's POV**_

I just can't believe that something like this is happening to someone I know. Mandy can't lose her mom she needs her. Just like I needed...need my mom.

"Miley? Miley, what's wrong?" Nick noticing the look on my face stopped folding clothes and rushed to my side.

"It's just she needs her mom Nick."

"Miley I know this is going to be hard on you too. It's gonna bring back memories that your not going to want to relieve, but I know that if anything were to happen to her mom that You are going to be the only one to her through it."He said holding me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest.

"Nick that's not true! You, Joe, and Kevin have known her your whole life. I've only been friends with her for a mere six months. That's nothing compared to how long you guys have known her."

"I may have been friends with her longer but your a girl that's gone through losing her mother. You know what its like"

"If that's what you think. I'm not arguing with you any longer." I said getting off Nick's lap. "We better finish packing. So we can get some sleep before our flight tomorrow." I finished looking at red haunting numbers that read 12 o'clock.

I must have dosed off on Nick's bed because i opened my eyes just in time to see Nick turning off the lights and heading out the door with a blanket and pillo in tow.

"Nick don't leave me" I whimpered in the darkness.

The next thing I know the covers lift up as Nick crawls into bed.

He drapes his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I turn around and bury myself into his chest. We just laid in that position for some time before I moved my head to look in his eyes and decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Why now Nick? Everything was just getting better. Why now?" I asked as silent tears ran down my face.

"I don't know Miles. I just don't know" He replied as he kissed my forehead before I drifted into a deep exhausted sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Same time as Miley's POV **_

_**Joe's room**_

_**Joe's POV**_

Ka-BOOM!! is all that was running through my mind. A huge bomb had been dropped that nobody had been expecting.

Mandy's mom has cancer. My second mom is dying and there's nothing I can do about it and that frustrates me to death. I hate having no control in situations that affect my life. It scares me because I like to know whats going to happen and how I'm going to pull myself out of it. But in this situation that wouldn't be the case.

"You almost done packing" A voice asked interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to see Lilly leaning against the door frame with a look of concern on her face.

"Yea I just finished actually." I said attempting a smile but failing miserably.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking towards my bed and sitting next to me. "You obviously close with Mandy. So I'm pretty sure you are close with her mom."

"I am. I'm just afraid...I'm afraid I'm gonna say or do something wrong and screw everything up." I replied truthfully. "You know when you came in here I was thinking"

"You were thinking? I better alert the press" She said letting out a small chuckle. When she realized i wasn't laughing her face quickly fell. "It's too soon. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.

"No Lilly its fine don't worry about it." I said smiling weakly

"I am worryign about it. This always happens in situations such as this. I don't know what to say so I try to make jokes and well my jokes are always at the wr..."

I pressed my lips against hers instantly shutting her up.

"Lilly, You know you talk to much." I said as I pulled away.

"So I've been told. But if that is going to happen everytime I ramble on and on. I guess its not such a bad thing." She said smirking.

"Who said anything about that happening everytime you ramble. That was a one time deal Truscott."

"If that's what you want to believe Jonas. But I bet you a kabillion dollars that you are wrong" She replied as she got up to leave

"Goodnight Lills"

"Yea Yea Goodnight Joe" She said as she walked out the door.

I got up closed the door, turned the lights off and hopped into bed not bothering to change out of my clothes.

I went to bed that night with trillions of things on my mind ranging from Mandy to Mandy's mom to the situation at hand and as my eyes fluttered closed all my thoughts were on Lilly and that kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So I hope no one was expecting that cuz i wasn't either and I'm writing it but umm yea I wanted them to go back to Malibu but I didn't want Miley just being all "lets go back to Malibu" I wanted them to go back for a reason. So I brought Mandy back in BIG TIME. Her POV as well as Kevins POV during the same time will be next chapter. Where we will learn some very important information. Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm still taking date Ideas and will credit. **


	17. Not so good news

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't planning on putting this chapter up for another week, but I got some many reviews last chapter that I decided to put it up so your reviews are why this is up now lol so i'm not sure how I feel about this chapter i'll let you know at the end lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kevin's POV**

**Kevin's Room**

What in the world just happened? I felt like a horrible friend. I didn't even tell her half of the stuff I wanted to. I just hope my actions speak louder than my words.

I keep trying to put myself in her shoes, to think of what someone could say to comfort me, but there isn't something that can be said. I know when my grandma died nothing anybody said helped me at all. So I kinda know how she feels I know it's not the same as a mom, but it is the loss of a person you love so much.

I thought back to when my grandma died. I was a mess. I didn't care what anybody told me to do. I didnt' listen I blocked everything and everybody out thinking nobody understood. Joe was so unlike his normal self. He was quiet and kept to himself most of the time. Nick he cried a lot and ended up acting like a mixture of mine and Joe's actions. Frankie didn't really understand what was happening.

One thing I remembered though was not the words that were spoken but the things that weren't said. The things I remember were no matter how much I protested or refused Mandy went over every day after school and just laid with me not saying a word. The way she didn't have to say I'm sorry for your loss because you felt it in her hugs and all the little things she did for you.

I'm going to be there for Mandy the way she helped me. Not by the words I say but by the things I do. The things I do like going to Malibu.

I looked at the clock and realized it was getting late and I still needed to pack. I turned on the radio to drown out my thoughts.

_She wants the lovey dovey_

_That kiss kiss kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize _

_bout getting wit me_

_They hating on me_

_They wanna diss this kiss kiss_

_Cuz she's mine and so fine_

_and thick as can be._

Great one of my favorite songs. This should make packing go faster.

Well It didn't. I didn't finish packing till 2 in the A.M.

I know that's a long time. I just I just couldn't decide what to take.

I took out my iphone and decided to call Ashley. I knew it was late over there and she had taping tomorrow but I had to hear her voice.

"Hello?" She replied half asleep

"Hello Beautiful"

"Kevin?" She asked surprised

"Ummm...yea. Who else calls you beautiful? Should I be worried?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"No, no, no. It's just isn't it late over there? Shouldn't you be asleep" She questioned laughing.

"I just finished packing actually"

"Packing? Why? Where are you going?"

"I just have to be there for one of my friends. Her mom has Cancer."

"I'm sorry Kev. Your such a good friend. Do you know that?"

"I don't feel like one" I mumbled

"Well you are and don't let anybody tell you differently"

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too babe"

"Well I'll let you go cuz I know you have taping for the suite life tomorrow."

"Kay goodnight I'll call you afterwards"

"Night Ash" I snapped my phone shut.

As soon as we finish at the hospital. I'm gonna surprise Ashley at work and take her out to dinner.

I went to bed hoping to get some sleep before the flight tomorrow with no such luck. I had way too many things on my mind to even close my eyes for a millisecond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mandy's POV finally**

**The Guest Room**

As Jackson and I left the room, I couldn't help but think I have the best friends in the world. How they could just drop everything to be there for me is beyond incredible.

I felt a tug on my hand and looked up to see Jackson's worried face. He's been like this since I told him a few nights ago. We decided to stay home and not go to the concert last night because I couldn't pull myself together long enough to get dressed. So there was no way I would be able to sit through a 3 hour concert. Jackson stayed with me all night and let me cry. I really don't know what I'd do without him.

He led me to the bed and made me sit down while he went to get my laptop. I scooted over so he would have room to sit. After a few minutes he plopped on the bed and sat behind me.

I powered on the laptop which took forever to start I might add. I booked us the earliest flight they had which was at noon and quickly shut it closed. i leaned my head back into Jackson's chest as he wrapped his arms around me hugging me tight.

_Mandy always laughs when I act stupid_

The silence was interrupted by my phone going off. I quickly picked it up and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hey Mands. Did you book a flight yet?"

"Yea we are leaving here at noon. So we should get in later that day."

"Okay, that's good." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Why? Is something wrong with Mom?" After hearing me Jackson walded to where I was standing near the window and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mandy its just...They said they caught it too late. She isn't gonna make it honey. The doctors say she doesn't have much time..."

He continued talking but I didn't hear anything else after time. She's gonna die...My mom is dying. Please God let me get home in time to at least say goodbye.

"Mandy are you there? Sweetie say something please?"

"Yea sorry I'm here"

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yea...sure...uh huh. Look dad I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Ok honey I love you"

"I love you too dad."

I slowly snapped my phone closed as tears erupted down my face. Jackson's hands tightened around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"Everything's going to be okay Mands. Your mom's gonna be fine" He gently whispered in my ear.

I spun around looking him in the eyes. "No it's not nothings going to be okay. My Mom is not going to be fine."

"Mandy You have to think positive" He told me.

"Don't tell me I have to think positive. I have every right to think the way I'm thinking it's true. Everything I said is true." I yelled back.

"You don't know if it is..."

"Yes I do! Do you know what my dad just told me on the phone? Do you? huh?...ANSWER ME!"

"No, I can't say I do" He quickly mumbled.

"That's right you don't! I stepped away just as HE stepped forward. "He just confirmed everything I was trying not to think would happen."

"Mandy..." He enveloped me in a hug

"Get away! Just leave me alone" I yelled as I started banging on his chest trying to loosen myself from his firm grip.

"I'm not going anywhere Mandy. Not when your like this." He said as he stood there and took everything I threw at him.

After a couple of minutes I gave in and sobbed into his chest. He just stood there stroking my hair .

"They found it too late Jack. She's d-d-dying. There's nothing they can do. She d-d-doesn't have that long."

"Oh Mandy. I'm so so so sorry"

"What if I don't get back in time? What if she dies before I can say goodbye? What if I dont' get to tell her I love her?"

"She know you love her Mands"

"I know I just...I just want to be able to tell her one more time."

"You will baby. You will."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So there's the chapter and ugh I'm not too fond of it lol. Hopefully you like it. I started writing the next chapter and it won't be up for a week or so unless I get a ton of reviews again haha but really it just takes me awhile to write I'm always super busy.**

**OKAY QUICK QUESTION! I WANT YOUR GUYS' INPUT!**

**Should Mandy get there before her mom dies?**

**Please review it'll make me really happy lol**


	18. Room 405

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is kinda sad lol I know I was crying when I wrote it lol and I know the 2 people I chose to read it said they were crying. So I'd like to thank amanda chaotic and mandajohnnylove for taking the time to read it for me. Some things in here are mandajohnnylove's like the end part of kevin's pep talk and just little things through out the chapter that just made it better lol So without further ado here is the chapter I hope you like it**

**Mandy's POV**

**The Next Morning**

The drive to the airport was quiet and really awkward. The silence was killing me yet I wasn't willing to break it. I haven't told anybody besides Jackson what my dad told me on the phone last night. He promised not to say anything till we got there. I don't need them pitying me anymore than they already do.

When we reached the airport, it wasn't crowded for being a Sunday which was good because we are running late. We get to gate A5 just as they are boarding first class we quickly give the lady our tickets and head on the plane. I'm sitting by Jackson, Nick and Miley are together, Joe and Lilly, and Kevin is by himself. Please let this flight be fast. I need to get home now.

**Malibu Airport**

That was the longest flight ever. I slept most of the way. Jackson makes a very good pillow.

We are at rent a car getting a van to drive to the hospital.

"Mandy are you ready to go?"

"Yea kev I'm coming."

This is it we are going to see my mom for the last time. I don't think I can do this alone.

"Hey Guys?"

"What's up Mandy?" Miley asked as she leans on Nick's shoulder.

"Well I have something to tell you before we get to the hospital" I turned around to see Miley lift her head off of Nick's shoulder and look at me intently.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I just want to let you guys know that they caught the cancer too late. This will probably be the last time we see her so I just wanted to tell you that." I said luckily without crying.

Nothing else was said the whole ride. It was that awkward silence again. I'm getting sick of the awkward silences why can't everything go back to normal.

When we finally got to the hospital we all piled out of the van. Kevin came around and grabbed me in a hug. I was trying so hard to be strong for my mom and my dad. But his hug, his hug was so comfortable and full of love that I ended up crying. The one thing that I didn't want to do

"What happened Kev? Why did my life get so bad?"

"I don't know Mandy. I know that it's going to be hard to lose her. She is an amazing person but just remember all of your friends are here for you. You have an amazing family to fall back on. We aren't going to let you waste away Mandy. You will get through this even if I have to go over everyday. I will get you through this okay? God only chooses people that he knows can handle it and I think that you can handle it. God needs people like your mom up there and remember that she will always be looking over you and I know that this is in all the movies but it is true. If you look hard enough your mom will be there and most importantly your mom will always live inside of here?" he said pointing to my heart."

"I love you Kevin. Thanks." I pulled away as I quickly wiped away my tears. Not wanting everybody to see.

He put his arm around my shoulders as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I saw Jackson walking nearby and grabbed his hand. He quickly smiled that pity smile at me. I smiled weakly back. He just gripped my hand tighter.

I went to the first nurse I saw and asked for the room number. She went to the computer, quickly typed in the name and looked up at me, with that pity smile on saying room 405.

I told her thank you as I headed up to floor 4 everyone else followed. Of course her room was the last room in the hall.

The walk there felt like the walk of death. Have you ever seen The Green Mile? Well you know that part where he's about to be executed and they walk him down the prison hall and all the prisoners just stand there staring at him. That's how it felt but ten times worse.

It was like as soon as I got there all the nurses knew who I was and why I was there. I saw one nurse whisper to another nurse and then they put that damn pity smile on. She no doubt told her "look that's that poor womens daughter. You know the one that has cancer?"

I can't take this. I can't do this. I stop suddenly thinking of turning back and heading out the door. Kevin looks at me, they all do but the way he looks at me. He knows i wanna run. He grabs my hand and encourages me to continue.

"Come on Mands" I shake my head no. Praying the tears to stay put with no such luck as they fall. "Lets go see your mom" Before I knew it we were heading down the hall towards the room. Room 405.

As we get there I see my dad sitting outside the room on the floor with his hands covering his face. He doesn't see us approach so I sit next to him on the floor and wrap him in a hug.

"Hi daddy" He doesn't say anything just wipes away my tears. Which makes more fall out. This is going to be harder than I thought. He stands up and extends his hand. I grab it as he pulls me up.

"Mandy? Are you ready?" I shake my head no. He grabs both of my hands in his. "I know your not ready to say goodbye darling, but you need to okay?"

"Okay" I quickly mumble.

"Do you want us to go in with you?"

"No I'd like to do this by myself if that's alright?"

"Of course Mandy. I love you" He replies.

"We ALL love you Mands." I turn to see Kevin smile at me. Everybody started shaking their heads. Kevin was right no matter how much I wanted to curl up in a ball and die right now I couldnt'. My dad needs me and I have my friends that will help get me through this. As I turn around I hear some sniffless. I turn around one last time to see Miley wrapped in Nick's arms crying. I almost run to her to stall but I push myself forward.

I slowly open the door as it creaks making me cringe. She's on the bed sleeping with the covers all the way up. She looks bad yet in my eyes she's beautiful. I stay by the door for a minute just looking at her while wiping my face so it doesn't look like I was just crying. I finally got the nerve to go closer to her bed.

As soon as I got there her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me.

"Hi Momma" I said quietly.

"Hello Mandy. Look at you. Your so beautiful."

"I couldn't even compete with you." I said she let out a quiet chuckle.

"Always the modest one. You know the boys should have put that in the Song."

"What Mandy's always the modest one? That doesn't make much sense mother."

"Well it does to me. Where are those boys anyway?"

They're outside actually. Do you want me to get them?" I said hopeful

"Nope. I just want my Mandy right now" She said grabbing my hand and putting it on her lap.

I choked back tears. She wasn't acting like she could leave this world at any moment. She didn't even look like it.

"So how was New Jersey? I thought you forgot about me." She said laughing "Who would have known you would become best friends with Hannah Montana?"

"Not me that's for sure. But you wanna know a secret?" She shook her head eagerly "You know her too." I finished putting a smile on my face.

She looked at me kinda confused. "Mandy what are you talking about?"

"Well Miley's really Hannah. Isn't that cool? She has a secret life"

"Well isn't she just one smart cookie"

"I know that's what I said." I loved how we could talk like nothing was wrong like everything was normal.

"Mandy?"

"Yea Mom"

"I'm glad you got here when you did. I wanted to see you one last time."

"Me too. but your going to be fine Mom. Your not going anywhere." I said knowing that what I said was a lie.

"I'm dying Mandy. I'll be gone soon, but you will still be here. With a life that needs to be lived. I don't want you to give up. I don't want you to live in the past I want you to move forward. Remember me but don't let all the memories keep you from living your life. You have friends that love you and a dad who would kill for you. Make me proud honey."

I nodded my head to let her know I understood.

"When you walk across that stage at your college graduation, when you walk down that aisle at your wedding, and when your first baby is born I will be there looking down on you smiling. Telling all the angels that is my baby girl, That's my Mandy."

I couldn't hold them in anymore. They fell the tears fell I leaned my head on the bed.While I felt a hand stroke my hair. "I love you Mandy."

I slowly sat up to see my mom in tears. I wiped them off her face and quietly said "I love you too Mom. I love you so much it hurts."

She smiled at me. "Now go get those boys, Jackson and my little Miley."

I just laughed at her "Your little Miley?"

"Yes MY little Miley" She laughed as I headed towards the door

"Come on in boys, Jackson, and little Miley. Dad why don't you join us?"

Miley just looked confused I laughed and quickly whispered "Your mom wants to see you" She smiled knowing who I was talking about.

I was the last one in.

"Hey Mom" Miley said while giving her a small hug.

"Miley. Look at you all grown up"

"So what's new guys?" She said smiling as her eyes fell upon Nick's arm hung tightly around Miley's waist. She raised an eyebrow at them. While they turned pink.

"Well Nick and I are kinda going out" Miley answered shyly.

"I always knew you two would hit it off when you finally met." I smiled because I thought the same thing.

Her breathing was getting shallower by the minute. It was then the whole situation hit me I was gonna have to say goodbye.

"Well you better take care of her Nicholas, that's my little girl right there" She said in between breaths.

"I will don't worry. Nothing will happen to her."

"Good. Jackson?"

"Yea" He whispered grabbing my hand

"Take care of Mandy. Okay? She deserves the best. She deserves everything."

"Yes she does" He said smiling at me "She deserves to have all her dreams come true. Don't worry she will be fine in my hands."

"I know she will" I couldn't do this.

"Mom please don't go. Please don't leave us. I can't do this without you. I need you. Please just stay awhile longer. What's the rush?" I quietly pleaded. I looked across the room to see everybody on the verge of tears. I wasn't ready...I wasn't ready to let her go.

"Mandy...I have to...God needs me...he's calling me...home." she said gasping for air.

I shook my head no. "Doesn't he know we need you here?" I asked frantically.

"Take...care of...your father...okay?...He needs...you"

"Ok mom I love you"

"I love...you too...I love...you all..." And with that she took her last breath and the machines went off with the annoying beeps that let us know she's gone. I had to get out of there. I couldn't breath. Everything was closing in on me. The last thing I remember was the doctors coming in to the room to declare the time of death before my whole world went black.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: okay there's the chapter! Please review I wanna know what you think. Again thanks to amanda chaotic and mandajohnnylove. **

**The next chapter is going to be like a memorial thingamajig where they talk about good times with her so if you have any ideas for flashbacks that mandy, her dad, the jobros, or Miley could remember leave them in a review I will credit anything I use lol **


	19. Shutting it out

**A/N: Eek You don't know how much I love you guys right now... I love you in a you-guys-are-so-awesome kinda way. I got 11 reviews that's like a record for me so thanks:D**

**Okay so I changed my mind I'm not doing a memorial thingy I couldn't think of anything to write. sorry if this chapter is short and kinda sucky cuz I'm running out of things to write about and there's still about a month left in the story. So I'm gonna start putting the date so that I can keep track lol. **

**Oh and sorry in advance for Miley's harshness. but I felt it necessary.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

**Mandy's POV**

**Hospital Room**

**July 1st**

I opened my eyes and quickly regretted it. The flourescent lights bouncing off the white walls instantly blinded me causing them to shut again. I opened them again this time much slower taking in my surroundings, I couldn't see anybody in the room. Where was I anyway?

"Hello?" I screamed. "Where is everybody?"

It was then the door swung open.

"Mandy?"

"No it's Miley. Yes it's Mandy, Jackson who else would it be?"

"Sorry it's just we didn't expect you to be awake"

"Why wouldn't I be awake? Why am I in a bed anyway?"

"Well you passed out, so they put you in here"

"Oh, Where's my dad?"

"He's outside. Want me to go get him?"

"No. How's he holding up?"

"Eh, not so good, but he's trying to stay strong for you. How are you holding up?"

"Not so good. I just I can't believe she's gone" I say starting to hyperventilate.

"Mandy! You need to calm down, okay? Your gonna pass out again"

"Okay your right" I said taking deep breaths.

"I'm gonna go back outside. You need to rest"

"No please don't go. I don't need rest. Just stay here for awhile." I said grabbing his hand pulling him back towards the bed.

"Mandy I really think you need to sleep."

"Okay maybe your right"

"Thank you. So I'll see you later"

"uh uh I don't think so your staying with me"

"I thought you were gonna rest?"

"I will. I'll just rest better if your with me" I said scooting over on the bed making room for him to lay next to me.

"Fine. If it'll help" He said gently sitting next to me.

"Don't act like you don't wanna be here. I can see right through you" I said laughing

"Yea you always could."

"Of course. I'm your girlfriend it's my job" I finished as I snuggled into his chest falling asleep.

* * *

**Miley's POV **

**Miley's House**

**July 4th**

Yesterday was the memorial and funeral for Mandy's mom **(A/N: So I know funerals don't happen that fast but for the sake of the story it did okay)** It was really hard on everybody but we got through it.

Everybody's over here now except for Mandy. She's been in her room since yesterday after the funeral. Her dad says she only comes down to eat, doesn't say a word, and then goes back up to her room. I'm really worried about her.

"Bye guys" Jackson said coming down the stairs

"Where are you going Jack?"

"To Mandy's"

"Why? Did she talk to you finally?"

"No that's what I was hoping would happen if I went over"

"Umm...is it okay if I go instead" asked Kevin out of nowhere.

"Well I really think that..."

"I should go" I said cutting him off. "I'll be back later" I said running out the door before anybody had time to protest.

I ran to her house and quickly knocked on the door.

"Hi sir" I said as her dad opened the door.

"Hello Miley. Mandy's up in her room"

"Thanks. Has she been down at all today?"

"No I made her some breakfast but she never came down."

"Well I'll take it up for her if that's okay"

"yea sure it's on the counter in the kitchen"

"okay cool" I said grabbing it and running up the stairs

"knock knock" I said slowly opening the door.

I didn't hear any protest so I proceeded to go in. She was laying on her back on the bed sprawled out.

"Mandy?"

"hmmph" She grunted out not moving from the bed

"Are you okay?"

"..." Still no response.

"I brought you some food" I said holding up the plate

"I'm not hungry"

"Well I think you need to eat"

"I SAID I'm not hungry" She said sitting up "What do you want anyway?"

"Well I just came to invite you to the fourth of July party my dads throwing and to see if you were alright. Everybody's worried about you. But it doesn't seem like you care. So I'll just be going." I said placing the plate on the side table.

"Miley wait." She yelled standing up

"No Mandy I get it. If you wanna stay in your bed all day acting miserable and blocking everybody out be my guest. We're just trying to help you but you act like we don't care about you. We call you everyday twice a day but you don't answer. Do you know how it feels to know your best friend needs help but she won't let you do anything about it?"

"..."

"No you don't. Let me tell you it sucks. Bye Mandy Have fun rotting away" I yelled stomping out the door. I heard sobs and almost turned around but decided not too.

I know what I said was a little harsh but she needs to know the truth. I know it takes longer than a couple days to get over losing your mom. But she needs to talk to someone not shut everything out. It's not healthy. Hopefully she'll understand why I did that and not shut me out anymore than she already has.

I reached the bottom of the stairs my eyes brimming with tears.

"Miley? Are you okay sweetie?" I turned around coming face to face with her dad.

"Yea sir. It's just so frustrating. She won't even talk to me." I said hysterical "She won't even listen to me. I just...I just don't even know what to do anymore." I finished letting the tears fall.

"I know I know" He replied pulling me into a quick hug.

"Well I better go finish helping set up for the barbeque tonight. Everybody's probably wondering what's taking so long." I said pulling away from the hug. "You should come"

"Oh I don't know if that's such a great idea"

"Well I really hope you decide to. You'll be surrounded by people who love you and I think that's what you need right now." I replied heading out the door.

I really hope he decides to come. Who knows maybe Mandy'll even come. Yea right who am I kidding? She probably hates me right about now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I didn't entirely hate it. But I didn't entirely love it either. The Barbeque will be next chapter and sorry if it feels like I'm ignoring the jonas boys I'm really not trying to.**

**Coming next chapter: All I'm gonna say is lots of fluff. Niley fluff, Loe fluff, Kashley fluff, who knows maybe there will even be some Mandy/Jackson fluff. You'll just have to review to see**

**Oh and everyone should check out the Rewound version of a New Jersey Summer of Love? It's a Moe so I'll understand if you don't want to read it. It's all Anna-Morgause's fault she has officially corrupted me. Don't worry I still love Niley more.**

**Thanks again guys I'll be seeing you soon haha**


	20. Preparing for the Barbeque

**A/N: Hey readers! This may be coming up earlier than I expected cuz I'm sitting bored at school so here's the chapter full of fluffy goodness. Oh I'm gonna start answering reviews here cuz I feel like it lol**

_**Mandajohnnylove: Thanks for the review and I do agree Niley and Moe are amazing lol**_

_**Anna-Morgause: Mandy is being all mope-y but its to be expected. I wold probably be way worse too! I can't wait for the fluffy goodness either so here it is.**_

_**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX: It was kinda harsh and I'm really glad you loved it. Here's the update and it's pretty soon for me too**_

_**Triixie101: Eek I'm glad you love it. Yea I know how hard it is losing someone and Mandy's acting tamer than I did so Yea. I know woot for Jandy. There might not be fluff in this chapter for them...or maybe there will lol (There deff will)**_

_**What.a.studmuffin.x.: Yes Miley definitely does know how that feels...Who know's maybe that's what Mandy needs. I know if it is or not lol anyway thanks for the review**_

**Haha so anyway here's the chapter...**

**July 4th**

**Miley's House**

**No One's POV**

"UGH! I'm so bored right now! Does anyone know how bored I am?" Miley whined

"Yes Miley we do. You've only announced a million times that you are so bored you could die from boredom." Joe replied in a monotone voice.

Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Miley glared at Nick while crossing her arms across her chest. He instantly stopped shaking his head and a big smile spread across his face.

"What?" she asked biting her bottom lip to stop the smirk from making its appearance across her lips.

"Nothing it's nothing" He said quickly turning his head away.

"I know it's something now tell me what it is!" She whined

"Uh uh" he replied shaking his head furiously.

"Nicholas please please please" she said adding a puppy dog pout.

"Not the pout. Miley please not the pout" He yelled as her bottom lip went down even further.

"Fine I give I give" He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Wow you are weak Fro bro!"

"Shut Up Joe."

"So Nick what did you want to tell me?" she asked a smirk appearing.

"Well I was just gonna tell you how cute you are when your mad." his cheeks flushed pink the instant the words came out of his face.

"Awww" Lilly cooed.

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick. Please excuse me while I go throw up" He said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Joe stop being a Drama Queen"

"Queen? I am no Queen! King sure, but Queen absolutely not"

"If thats what you want to believe" Lilly quickly mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Lilly?"

"I said of course honey a King"

"That's what I thought even tho I don't entirely believe you"

"Well since you guys are so boring. I'm gonna go see what all the adult people are doing?" Miley replied standing heading to the back porch.

"Kevin! Ashley! Just the people I was looking for"

"Umm Hi to you to Miley" Ashley said slightly confused.

"Do you know how bored I am?"

"I'm sure you could die from boredom, but that's not the point." She giggled.

"Uh yea it is."

"No the point is that It's the fourth of July and we have no fireworks" Kevin explained.

"What how could there be no fireworks?!?" Joe yelled stomping into the room

"Uh just that Robby for got to go buy some you know with everything that has happened and all."

"Oh yea...but I need my sparklers, and those things that twirl on the floor, and the ones that go psh psh psh then make pretty things in the sky." He said starry eyed.

"Ooookay then" Kevin said looking a little freaked out "Lets fix it"

"To the firework stand we go" Joe yelled, pointed to the sky and skipped to the car.

"How do you guys stand him 24 hours 7 days a week 365 days a year?" Miley asked.

"You learn to tune him out" Nick replied grabbing her hand "come on lets go" as they as well as everyone followed out the door.

**Firework Stand**

**Joe's POV**

"Kev drive faster they're gonna close"

"Relax Joe. They'll still be open"

"They better be" I shouted crossing my arms and leaning back against the seat.

"Awww. Joey's getting impatient" Lilly cooed "Want me to make it all better?"

"Yes please" a huge smile appearing across my face.

"I don't know it could be risky" SHE replied in a serious tone.

I looked at her shocked "you don't wanna kiss your soon to be boyfriend?" I said apalled

"Soon to be eh?"

"Yes SOON to be. Now get over here" I whisper yelled well grabbing her and pulling her closer to me. I then attacked her.

"Jjjjoe st-stop. Ah that t-t-tickles"

"Nope I'm not stopping anytime soon" I replied continuing to tickle her.

I felt the car stop and soon Ashley yelled sarcastically "We're here and look Joe, they're still open"

"Oooo fireworks come on guys don't be such slow pokes." I said rushing out of the car.

"Thanks for the help Ash" I heard Lilly whisper.

"Don't even worry about it" She said shrugging it off.

I stopped, turned around and pointed at Lilly .She looked at me a little confused.

"Oh and Truscott?"

"Yes Jonas?" She said smirking.

"We WILL finish this later!" I said and running to grabb a shopping cart and began piling the merchandise in the cart.

**Later **

**Miley's House **

**Nick's POV**

We had just gotten back from the firework stand with I think just about every firework they had. Danga went a little overboard.

Kevin and Ashley went to help Robby with the burgers and hot dogs. While Joe went to set up all the fireworks. He is so weird sometimes. Lilly tagged a long so I'm sure that setting up the fireworks isn't all they'll be doing. Miley and I were up in her room laying on the bed watching a movie. Jackson was downstairs watching television and Mandy was still no where to be found. HER dad called earlier and said that he would swing by later but when we asked about Mandy he let out an exasperated sigh and said he wasn't sure. She knew we were having one and it was up to her whether she felt like coming or not.

"Do you think Mandy'll show up?" I whispered.

"I donno she was so defeated earlier and I probably made it worse." She said softly afraid of her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kinda...yelledather" she quickly mumbled the last part.

"Miley? You did what?"

"I yelled at her. Okay I yelled at her."

"What? Why?"

"Well she was ignoring me and she was just ugh so frustrating and I guess it just got the better of me. I j-just I just want to help her but she won't let me"

"I know exactly how you feel" I replied wrapping my arms tightly around her waist while she snuggled into my chest.

"I love you" She whispered after a moment of silence.

"I love you too" I said kissing her forehead.

She lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest staring at me. I looked at her confused.

"What are you doing silly?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing" she said shakily.

"You were checking me out! Weren't you?"

"Nope I don't know what your talking about" She laughed trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh come on just admit it Miley. You WERE checking me out."

"Fine I'll admit it" She said sighing knowing she had been caught.

"And?"

"And what?" She said puzzled

"And do you like what you see?" I said smirking

"Nicholas!" HER cheeks went pink

"Answer the question Miley"

"Yes. Yes I like what I see"

"Well then my work here is done?" I replied lifting her off of me and started getting off the bed.

"Huh? What work?"

"Why seducing you of course" I winked as I headed out the door.

"Nick? Nick get back here!" She whined chasing after me.

**Meanwhile on the porch**

**Ashley's POV [She finally has one lol**

I was lounging on the chair bored. Gee I probably sound like Miley right about now. I am enjoying the view in front of me though. I giggled a little too loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" Kevin asked looking over his shoulder.

"Oh nothng nothing just turn back around and flip those burgers"

"Yes Ma'am" He said shaking his head laughing. "Don't you wanna come and help?"

"Nope I'm fine right here"

"I don't know you look a little bored to me"

"Well I'm not" He shot a look at me "Okay maybe just a little"

"Get over here"

"All right all right but I don't think you want me touching the food"

"Oh and why not?"

"I suck at cooking" He chuckled.

"I'm sure you're not that bad"

"You've never seen me cook"

"Here I'll show you how"

"I really think it's better if i just watch" I said pouting.

"Don't pull that with me. Unlike Nick the pout does not work on me."

"Shoot! I forgot! I really don't wanna though"

"Come on stop whining it's not that hard"

"Excuse me I am not whining...Okay maybe I am"

"Here" He said handing me the spatula

"What do I do with it?" I said looking at it strangely.

"Umm... You flip the burger with it."

"No I know that but how?" He just smiled grabbed my hand and placed the spatula in it.

"Like this." He placed his hand over mine and directed it to a patty

"You slide it under one and lift. See not that hard?"

"Okay now what I do with it?"

"Ummm...was that a serious question?"

"Uh yea" I said without cracking a smile.

"Well..."

"Relax Kevin I know how to cook a burger."

"But you just said..."

"I was acting. My mom used to be a chef. She showed me all the ropes." I smirked

"Why you little.."

"And people say I'm not a good actress"

"Well they are very wrong my dear, because you really had me going" He replied kissing me on the forehead. He then leaned in for my lips.

I smiled mischeviously and put up my hand "uh uh. Not right now"

"Ashley why not?" He questioned.

"Cause if I don't get back to these burgers they're gonna burn" I replied turning back to the grill but not before placing a quick kiss on his lips surprising him.

"Why don't you sit down and relax while I finish cooking." I told him.

"Okay I'll just sit back and enjoy the view" I giggled before flipping another burger over.

**A/N: Haha so I am kinda sorta in love with this chapter. I think this may actually be my favorite anyway. there is a second part to the Barbeque. Its just when I wrote this it ended up being **_**REALLY **_**long so I split it in half lol.**

**Next chapter: Loe fluff, Mandy makes an appearance, Jandy fluff is a big possibility [this means its a go if your wondering, and Joe's firework show [yes it's JOE's firework show. **_**Is anybody else scared too?**_

**So If I get at **_**least**_** 7 reviews by tomorrow night I'll post the second half tomorrow at night. If I don't you guys will just have to wait till thursday. I know I know I'm cruel but it will be up soon I promise**


	21. Mandy, Joes Firework show, & will you?

**A/N: So I got double the reviews i wanted which is a record 14 so as promised here is the 2nd half of the barbeque. Look and it's even up before night time 8D.**

**Review Time**

_**reviewer56: Thanks for the review**_

_**razor burn and anger management: Thanks I'll be posting on the other one soon...hopefully.**_

_**what.a.studmuffin.x: Mandy will come around in the next couple of chapters and Miley will be a major help. Haha pouting it was cute lol. I know I love Joe too! and I love kevin and I love Nick lol**_

_**xtotallyintoyou7x: I'm glad you like it lol. Yes he will soon...maybe REAL soon lol. as I told what.a.studmuffin.x. Mandy'll be coming around (p.s. Nick and Miley are cute like the best couple lol)**_

_**JonasGirl-1: yay! I know! your welcome! lol**_

_**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot: Here's the update you asked for and i like Niley too...obviously or I wouldn't be writing this story lol :D**_

_**jb4ever: yes Joe's fireworks show lol I suck at describing fireworks as you found out last chapter so this should be interesting lol**_

_**aalleezz: umm lilly came in around chapter 14 I believe as Lola**_

_**Anna-Morgause: I'm glad you found it so hil-airous lol I hope the firework show lives up to all the hype it probably won't lol.**_

_**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX: Haha okay I should have specified Jandy is Jackson/Mandy lol hope that clears things up**_

**_hainsy: Thanks for the review. Yes I love fluff but I like drama too. lol_**

**_MileyCyrusLove: Those parts made me lol too and I'm glad your enjoying the story. I must be doing something right lol_**

**_MyJonasSensesAreTingling3: Okay I probably should have explained Jandy way better it's Jackson/Mandy okay this story will be a loe. Sorry I know I scared a couple of people with Jandy but it is a loe. And Joe's firework show isn't gonna be intense. In fact I'm kinda disappointed in the way I wrote it lol so again sorry haha_**

**_Wealljustwannabebigrockstars: She won't be mopey forever promise_**

**Well that was fun...chapter time...**

**Meanwhile **

**Miley's house**

**Joe's POV**

"Come on Lilly. Get that skinny butt over here and help me set these up"

"Why are you doing this again? Are you like trying to put on a show?"

"Uh yea that's kinda the point" I said shooting her a that's-a-stupid-question look.

"Geez sorry"

"It's okay I forgive you" I replied plastering a smile on my face

"Oh gee thanks I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't" she answered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"And you say I'm the Drama king"

"Actually I believe my exact words were 'Joe stop being a drama _queen_"

"Whatever" I said scoffing.

She started re-arranging the fireworks...all wrong I might add.

"Lilly what are you doing?"

"Umm putting these up isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Yea but your doing it wrong" I said matter of factly.

"Oh sorry i didn't know there was a right way to setting up fireworks."

"Well there is. First of all the psh psh psh boom one cannot I repeat cannot go next to the twirly on the ground thing." I explained to her. She just looked at me dumbfounded.

"This one and This one" I said pointing the fireworks out to her.

"Umm okay but why not?"

"I don't know"

"So then why are you making me move them?"

"Because I said so." She looked at me smirking. "The last time I checked this was Joe's Firework Show not Lilly's Firework Show"

"When did we decide it was your show? Maybe Nick wants to do fireworks"

"He can't" I answered sharply

"And why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Nice one Joe"

"Anyway just put them in this order and you'll be good" I said rearranging them the way I wanted.

"If you say so"

"I do say so"

"Okay Sir Joe"

I laughed at myself and continued putting the fireworks in the order they'll be lit later.

"JOE! LILLY! The food's ready" Ashley yelled across the yard.

"ooo food I said dropping the fireworks in my hand on the ground.

I heard lilly whisper "Well i guess we found the one thing HE loves more than fireworks."

"I can hear you Lilly" I said turning around watching her blush. I jogged back to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on I'll race you there" and with that I took off running.

"Hey no fair you cheated" She yelled running after me. She must run a lot cause she ended up catching me and tackling me to the ground and falling on top of me.

Her whole face went red as she went to get up. She didn't make it very far because I grabbed her waist and pulled her back down towards me and flipped us over to where I was on top. I pulled back placing my hands on the side of her head.

"Joe..." She whispered.

"Lilly..."

"Could you get off of me so we can go eat?"

I just shook my head no

"Joe please I'm hungry"

"Nuh uh" I said refusing to move

"Why not? Those burgers smell amazing"

"Because I said so" and I leaned in closing the gap between us with a soft kiss and I quickly stood up.

"Come on lets go eat" I said extending my hand to help her off the grass which she gladly accepted and headed to the back porch.

**Jackson's POV**

The food was finally ready. I was glad cuz I was starving. I headed to the back porch where everyone was already at. Nick and Miley were sitting on the steps feeding each other. Lilly and Joe were sitting at the table talking about something or another. Kevin was telling Ashley how cute she looked with her apron on. Mine and Mandy's dad were talking baseball. And i was all by myself usually I'd have Mandy but I guess she's at home.

I grabbed a plate and filled it with potatoe salad, a burger and creamed corn. I was just about to dig in when the doorbell rang. I looked around to see if anybody would get it but apparently no one was. I headed to the door annoyed that I was interrupted when I was just about to eat.

"Can I help you?" I asked swinging the door open.

"Yea you see my boyfriend lives here, his names Jackson, you might know him, and I miss him an awful lot."

"Mandy?"

"Yea Jack it's me"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well word on the street is that there's this kick ass barbeque happening here and I thought i'd try and crash it."

"Really who's spreading that lie" He said smirking.

"Oh just some brunnette curly haired girl who i've been shutting out as well as a lot of other people" She replied her face guilt ridden.

"Oh yea her... as for the other thing I'm sorry I should have understood I mean I did go through this too. It was just hard Mandy. I mean you wouldn't even say hi to me. It was always a 'hmmph' or a groan or other things. It was just hard to see you shutting down."

"I know Jack" She replied as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mands?"

"Huh?" She said facing me for the first time that night.

"I'm glad you came" I replied as I cupped her cheek and went in for a tender kiss.

"I forgot how much I missed your kisses."

"Me too. Come on lets go get you something to eat I bet your starving." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the back.

"Actually I am" She giggled.

"Well then we better hurry."

**Lilly's POV**

"No Tony Hawk is definitely better than Ryan Sheckler"

"Well obviously he's a lot older and has more experience but you wait till later on Ryan will blow Tony out of the water" I argued back

"Yea Yea Yea. You just say that cause you think Ryan is hott"

"Yea and your point is?"

"Well Ryan's a personal friend and I don't like my friends drooling all over my other friends"

"You really know Ryan? personally?"

"No, but I like to tell people that" I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ow what was that for Truscott?"

"Lying to me" I said simply

"Remind me never to do it again will ya?"

"Nope I like to watch you squirm" I smiled at him. We had a staring contest for a couple seconds before a voice pulled us out of our thoughts.

"Is there room for one more?"

"Mandy!" Miley yelled "I thought you weren't going to come. I thought you were mad at me after what happened earlier. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be I needed it" She said stepping closer to pull her in a hug.

I sent her a small wave and she just smiled at me before she headed inside to fill up her plate.

**Miley's POV**

I'm so glad Mandy decided to come. I know everyone will do their best to keep her entertained.

"Are you done eating Miles?"

"What?..."

"I said are you done with your plate?"

"Oh yea sorry"

"Where were you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Just a minute ago. You seemed out of it."

"Oh yea i was just thinking about Mandy"

"I see"

"Yea she seems fine but I know she isn't"

"Your probably correct. I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna go throw these kay?" I shook my head and he tenderly kissed my forehead. "I'll be back."

"If you must leave me then be gone"

"Hey Everybody it's time for...drum roll please...Joe's Firework Show!" Joe yelled

Oh this should be good. I said giggling to myself.

**Mandy's POV**

"Is everybody ready? The show is about to start" Joe asked as Jackson quickly grabbed my hand and we layed down on the grass looking at the sky

"Joe just get on with it please" Yelled Kevin.

"Yea Joe just light the damn things." I replied slightly grinning.

"Okay fine you guys don't have to be rude" I giggled at this

I glanced around the back yard in astonishment. Everyone looked so happy. Ashley was sitting on Kevin's lap, Miley was wrapped tightly in Nick's embrace, Lilly was staring intently at Joe and Robby was superivising. Probably not a very good idea on his part. It was then that I realized I have a lot of people that really care about me and I didn't want to let them down not tonight at least.

I was pulled out off my thoughts when I heard as Joe would explain a psh psh boom. There was a multitude of fireworks going off at once. There were the willow looking ones. The ones you couldn't even hear till they exploded in the sky. I looked up just in time to see an amazing purple colored willow one and felt Jackson's hands protectively wound around my waist.

The next thing I heard was not as comforting.

"Ow that burnt! My poor guitar playing fingers they're gonna fall off. Oh no if I lose them who's gonna play the tambourine. This is not good. Not good at all" yelled Joe Holding his fingers in his mouth jumping around the yard.

"Joe your not supposed to pick up the shells until they cool" Robby explained.

"Well I didn't know geez"

"Who's idea was it to let him do fireworks?" He questioned looking at all the kids

"I believe it was drama queens"

"And that would be who"

"Joe" Miley replied.

"I see. Joe how about we put you in charge of sparklers. Do you think you could not burn yourself"

"Yes Sir" He said saluting him.

I cracked up laughing. Gosh I missed Joe and his crazy antics.

**Joe's POV**

Sparklers my favorite. I said grabbing a handful. Everybody else ended up going inside to watch a movie. Which just left Lilly and I outside.

"Hey wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Well you have to spell things out with the sparklers and the other person has to try and guess it"

"Umm sure I guess there's nothing else to do"

"Okay then don't act so enthusiastic" I replied sarcastically

"I'll try not too" She said rolling her eyes

"Who's going first?"

"I guess I will" She said as she began spelling out the word awkward.

"Awkward? come on Lilly you could come up with something better than that. Oh I got one"

"Okay go for it. I'm ready for this" She said standing in ready position.

"Here's your words" I said slowly drawing out the letters.

"W-i-l-l...Will okay next word...y-o-u...you haha I got it...b-e...be that one was easy...m-y...my" I was hesitant about drawing the last word I mean sure we act like a couple already but there is the off chance she'll say no. I decided it was now or never.

"g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d...girlfriend?...Will you be my girlfriend?" She questioned confused.

"WILL you be my girlfriend Lilly?" I asked putting everything on the line.

She then drew one little word that would change my life.

Y-E-S

**A/N: So I didn't like this part of the barbeque all that much. But oh well anyway hope you guys at least semi like it. So I cut Joe's firework show a little short and it was very uneventful but leave it to Joe to actually burn himself.**

**Review Please**

**P.S. Did anyone go out and by the new Hannah Montana DVD? I know I did I was very excited too lol.**


	22. The Time is Now

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews and for liking joe's firework show even though I personally thought it sucked lol and the loeness at the end was actually my favorite part. Now on to more serious stuff. I've been going back and forth and back and forth these last couple of days trying to decide if what I wanted to do was the best thing for the story. I came up with my conclusion late last night and it was a resounding yes. Just please don't hate me after you read this chapter. It had to happen that's all that needs to be said.**

**Here's the chapter...Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter 22- The Time is Now...**

Over the next 3 weeks all the teens grew into a tight knit family. They all helped Mandy get over the loss of losing her mother.

They all weren't looking forward to the end of the summer because that meant loss and seperation. They knew that the times ahead were going to be trying and would take everything out of them, yet they chose to ignore the fact that it was fast approaching. They spent the last couple of weeks throwing pool parties, going out to eat and just making the most out of their time together.

But soon August rolled around and they couldn't deny it anymore they were going to have to say goodbye.

"Jackson I can just transfer to USC. Its really no problem plus if I do. We'll get to see each other everyday doesn't that sound good?" Mandy asked.

"I can't let you do it Mandy. I know how much you want to go to NYU. I won't let you give up on that."

"Is that just a nice way of saying 'we need a break'" She asked unsure.

"Of course not in fact its the total opposite. What if you look back on this and hate me for stopping you from going? That wouldn't help us in the future"

"I guess your right" She answered

"And there will be a future for us Mandy. Here I wanted to give you this" He said pulling a jewelry box from his pocket.

"Jackson you aren't..."

"No. No its just a promise ring. I'm giving it to you to show you my commitment to you and eventually I'll give you a real one" He softly whispered placing it on her left hand.

"I love you Jackson" She replied as the tears that welled in her eyes fell

"I love you too Mands" He said while capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Mandy and Jackson stood there for what seemed like hours just enjoying being in each others arms. But unfortunately even this had to end.

"Come on Mandy. We have to get you to the airport." Her dad yelled from the kitchen

"Okay dad I'll be right there" She yelled back.

"I wanna go to the airport with you" He whispered softly in her ear.

She stepped back taking him in before replying "I don't think you should"

"What?"

"I just think it's better if we say goodbye here. I know if you go with me I'm not going to want to get on that plane. I'm not going to want to leave you. I'd want to stay."

"Mandy I'm going to miss you so much you have no idea" He said softly kissing her forehead.

"I'll miss you too. Now I better get going I don't want to miss my flight"

"Here let me help you with those" He said grabbing her luggage from around her feet.

"Thanks" She replied walking slowly to the car where HER dad was waiting.

He opened the trunk and carefully loaded the luggage. He turned around quickly to see Mandy standing behind him.

"I don't want you to go" He whimpered.

"I don't want to go either but..."

"I know you need to do this" He finished interrupting her.

"I'll Miss you"

"mhmm" She quickly gave him a hug and headed to the passenger seat. She blew him a kiss and gently smiled.

He just stood there as the car backed out of the driveway and went down the road. All he could do was stare at the car that held his girlfriend getting farther and farther away from him.

Meanwhile back at Miley's house. Nick and Miley were trying to avoid the inevitable.The Jonas boys were all heading back to New Jersey that afternoon and pretty soon they would be on opposite sides of the country hundreds of miles between them.

"I can't believe summer's already over" Miley mumbled to no one in particular.

"I know it seems like it just flew by. Flew by way too fast."

They laid on her bed in each others arms, with the radio softly playing in the background. Even though they weren't paying attention to anything. They were both in other worlds, distracted. They hadn't really said anything all morning. Miley was too afraid to even mention the fact that he was leaving and she wouldn't see him till thanksgiving. Nick was too worried about their relationship, long distance ones don't last. But this one had to he knew that for sure, no matter what he had to do he was determined to make this work. He had gone through to much to lose her so easily.

"Miley?"

"Yea Nick" She replied looking into his chocolate eyes.

"What's gonna happen to...you know..us?" He slowly blurted out.

"What do you mean?" She asked knowing exactly what he was refering to.

"I mean long distance doesn't work does it? What happens if we lose touch? What happens if you find someone better?" He whispered choking back tears.

"We'll make it work Nick. We'll call each other everyday multiple times if necessary, there's emails that could be sent, text messages to be read. It'll work Nick it just has to and what is this nonsense about finding someone better. There is no one out there better for me than you." She replied gently poking him in the chest.

"Hey watch it. My pecks are feeling awfully tender today." He whined rubbing his chest.

"Oh wow! Baby much?"

"Your just jealous that yours don't look like mine" He said matter of factly.

"What flat?" His expression went from smug to shocked in two seconds easily.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"You do that then" She laughed as she snuggled deeper in his arms.

"But seriously Miley we could call each other every hour of everyday, send thousands of texts, hundreds of emails, but it's not the same. You won't be there with me, I won't be able to feel those feelings that I only feel when I'm in your arms. The ones that make life worth while."

"It's only a couple of months Nick" She said tears welling in her eyes.

"It'll feel like thousands of years" He kissed her forehead and rested his hands back around her waist.

The phone rang suddenly buzzing against the side table. They both looked at it like it was from another planet. They knew what that call was. They knew if they answered it HE would have to go. HE would have to leave her.

He looked at Miley reluctantly. She nodded for him to proceed even though if you looked deep in her eyes you could see she was silently begging him not to.

"Hello?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Nick it's time." He didn''t even answer back. He just slowly shut his phone and looked at Miley.

"I gotta get going." He said noticing the hurt in her eyes as she slowly shook her head. He watched the tears flow before he gently wiped them with his thumb.

He looked into her big blue eyes and kissed her gently pulling back he said "I'll see you soon Miley. I'll see you soon." He grabbed both of her hands in his brought them up to his lips and sofly kissed them.He held them for a second longer before he gently let them fall as he walked out her door. Walked out of her life for at least a couple of months.

Downstairs there was a scene similar to the one that just ocurred upstairs. The usually chipper and over enthusiatic Joe was unusally quiet. He sat on the couch next to his girlfriend Lilly.

"So..."

"So..." He replied nervously tapping on his leg with his fingers.

"Your leaving?"

"Yupp"

"Do you have to? I mean can't you stay here?"

"I really have too. As much as I wish I didn't have to i do."

"Why though I don't get it. Your eighteen, you could buy a house and move out here. See it's perfect"

"Lilly?"

"No need to tell me I know I'm a genius."

"Please Lilly don't make this any harder then it has to be."

"But?"

"Lilly please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you" I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Joe"

"I'm going to miss you too Silly Lilly" I said kissing her forehead.

Lilly's shoulders started to shake uncontrolably. Joe was scared until he felt a wet spot penetrate his shirt. He realized she was crying and pulled her even closer.

"I just can't believe...th-that y-your leaving," She mumbled out in between tears.

"I know Lilly. It's okay though. I'll see you again. I'll come visit at least once a month."

"You promise?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"I promise"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" He laughed as he stuck out his pinky linking it with hers.

He pulled her into another hug just as Kevin walked in the door.

"Hey Kev"

"Hi guys. Joe call Nick it's time to go"

As Joe reluctantly phoned Nick, Kevin couldn't help but think back to the scene earlier at Starbucks.

"I'm gonna miss you Kev"

"Same here Ash."

"We'll be fine though right? I'm mean we've done this before "

"And everything worked out" He said interrupting her. "It'll be fine Ash."

"Yea I know it's just over the last 3 weeks I've gotten used to seeing you everyday. It's just gonna be some getting used to."

"I know what you mean." HE grabbed her hands in his from across the table.

They had been sitting there for over an hour, attempting to block out the stares from everyone in the room. Thankfully the people realized that it wasn't a good time to ask for an autograph or a picture. To everybody looking on it looked like a bad breakup, but to them it was a tearful goodbye.

"Well I better get back to Miley's. I'll call you before we get on the plane okay?"

"You got it babe" She whispered before she went in for a kiss. His hands found her waist as her hands went behind HIS head pulling it closer deepening the kiss. They both broke the kiss gasping for air before Kevin gave Ashley a quick peck and a small goodbye before walking back to the house.

"I said Kevin are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah sorry."

The three boys gathered their bags after saying goodbye to Robby. They each got a firm handshake and a see you soon. Lilly gave Joe a quick peck and a small hug and stepped back allowing him to leave. Kevin was the first one out the door, with Joe following. Nick stayed back for a minute glancing at the stairs waiting to see if Miley would come down for one final goodbye. Lilly looked on helplessly as Nick finally left sadness apparent in his eyes. Lilly then went to the window and watched the car drive by. Miley sat on her balcony watching the same scene while tears welled and fell.

All teens never expected it to be this hard. They have high hopes for the future and their relationships, but with many miles between them, who knows what could happen.

The End:'(

**A/N: So that's the end I know I had said there was going to be a couple more chapters, but I felt like that was the perfect way to end it. The story had a good run especially towards the end. I set the ending up for a possible sequel, and I have many ideas for it. The only thing I need to start writing is to know if you guys want it. **

**So...for the last time please review.**

**Signing off **

**Briana **


	23. Sequel news

**Hey everybody this is Briana.**

**I just thought I'd let everyone know that the sequel to this story is up it's called When Things Go Back to Normal.**

**It's already on chapter 4 or 5 not sure.**

**But you should all head over there and read it lol**

**Update for New Jersey of Summer Love: Rewound should be up in a day or so **

**So thanks again love you all.**

**Briana**


End file.
